


Shelter

by ackersmjth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackersmjth/pseuds/ackersmjth
Summary: Having lived his entire life in an orphanage, Levi met many people, but only one person made him feel some type of way.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 35
Kudos: 148





	1. Some changes

**Author's Note:**

> its autumn season and im reborn to write another shitty eruri story

_6th of August,_

_Monday, the beginning of another week. I have nothing to write about_

Levi sighed deeply, falling down to his stomach. The sleep still in his eyes, the pillow still warm. It was the earliest of the morning and yet the rays from the sun were already awake, creeping through the curtains, predicting another fever hot, sweaty day. They always found a way to annoy him.

The left hand held the pages that constantly keep on falling and closing the half-written notebook, just like the half of the year has passed. _Another year here_. He let out a deep breath giving a small relief in his lungs for milliseconds as the thought immediately brought an avalanche of stones to his narrow chest. Nothing really changed in a year.

Same bed, same room, same lonely room.

The blue ink was pressed once again to the blank page making an awful stain. He thought of tearing the page away, of throwing the whole diary-like notebook deep down in trash can.

So many words we're on his mind but nothing sounded like a sensible sentence.

_Maybe another day will bring something new._

A seven-word sentence that ended every page. He closed the notebook with a pen inside and tucked it under the pillow, falling to his bare feet on a warm, wooden floor. The room was neat but with not much inside. A single bed, wardrobe, desk, and a couple of furniture filled with clothes, most he has grown up from. There wasn't a thing in the room that could tell it belongs to Levi, it could be anyone's room.

He, one alone had room for himself which was rare in here. Everyone shared a room with someone, mostly two or three people inside. It was the privilege of being the oldest. A small space for him and his thoughts.

Every day would look the same here. From Monday to Friday. It would start with early waking up just to go to the kitchen before everyone would gather and nothing much will stay on the table. Then, unlike others, Levi would stay and help in the kitchen, knowing how much these women have to do to make a few stomach full. Usually, then, he would leave for school while the rest take lessons in here.

The school is a good place to feel like a normal teenager. He has some friends, but he calls them only classmates, cause he never really sees them after school. They know he's different, but they don't really converse about that much. Levi listens about their parents, their good and interesting life, full of money, traveling, and love.

Between four and five in the evening, he's back in the big, white house. It depends on traffics. With tons of homework to do in his room, he has time for supper with everyone, and rest. It's a little different at weekends, he can have a longer sleep, less school, and some time for himself.

It's different now too since it's a summer break, so he helps more here. It's hard for everyone, they have excess children.

Just with one step out of his room he heard how lively the house was this early on Monday. Kids shouting, running. Teachers going after them. 

"Levi!" The first kid screamed and after him, a few high pitched voices followed. A bunch of small hands wrapped around Levi's legs and he couldn't walk and couldn't help a small chuckle. 

"Always goofing around," He mumbled under his nose, grabbing one of the girls and lifting her, then hugging to his chest. "How are you huh," He brushed her light hair and others finally let go of his leg, trying to also get a lift in his arms. 

From the end of the corridor, a mid-aged woman showed. It was Olivia. One of his teachers, keepers, guardians. Just Olivia. Sometimes he thought of calling her mother, it would be inappropriate, not knowing a meaning behind word he wanted to use, sometimes really bad.

Olivia. A blonde hair were reaching her ears, or more the dangling earrings. Always with a warm smile and good posture. She often wears suits, has a lot of wrinkles under her eyes and a big heart. She was the person that saved Levi, gave him home, and everything else, counting the grumpy smile too. 

"Slept well? Your hair is a mess," She commented harshly with a warm smile in between. Her hand, covered with few rings and long, red nails had a smaller hand clutched tightly to her. 

Levi wasn't close to a lot of teachers. They mostly cared for the smaller kids, thinking about Levi as an adult, as someone who can make his own dinner, his own laundry, as someone who doesn't need help or support. 

He's been here for so long. It's everything he has. Olivia and dozen of siblings, changing like seasons. Plus Levi is the oldest one. Seventeen. Besides, there are a few teenagers. His friends. Farlan is only one month younger than him, but he came here when he was fourteen. Then there is Albert and Kate who are both sixteen. Then three people age between fourteen and ten and a bunch of small kids who needs a lot of care and attention. He often takes care of them. Hearing how mature he is.

"Get everyone and come to the main class. We have a small announcement," 

"Announcement?" Levi followed her with children on his hands and legs. 

"Be there in a minute," She said taking the girl from his hands. Levi rolled eyes at here making it a secret. He didn't like secrets, surprises, and announcements. The unknown annoyed him.

"Oi," Levi said pressing on the handle harshly. "Get your asses up," He said loudly seeing Farlan and Albert still in their beds, probably would sleep half of their classes.

"Shut up," Albert mumbled, throwing a pillow at him. Levi came closer, grabbing the sheets and pulling them down. 

"Down in ten seconds or me with Kate will take your desserts," He shut the doors and could hear boys getting ready. By the walk, he bumped into Kate. Already dressed, her light brown hair nicely done and her sweet perfumes were like a pink cloud around her. Levi liked that smell, her soft skin, and rosy cheeks. She was really pretty. 

"Levi," She started with a small smile and her hand wrapped around his waist. "Everyone was searching for you, come, we have a new teacher!" 

"New teacher? Again?" He walked along with her, his hand shyly resting on her hip. Every day he was learning the closeness the girl unintentionally offered him. They walked to the big class with everyone in here. All of the eyes rested on them. 

"There you are. Come, sit, everyone, is here?" The teacher began to count, she nodded and then clapped her hands. "Oh, sit down!" She rolled eyes seeing the boys as always coming late.

Levi didn't know what was this fuss about. In the last two months, they had two new teachers and both were gone. His slippers flip flopped going for the first row, with Katy sitting on his table, the dress rolling up and showing her thigh. 

"We finally have everyone here," The older woman, principal, began to speak. Having the whole class sitting quietly for her news. "As you know, in two months we lost two teachers. Plus our precious Wendy and Alex went for retirement and we," She gesticulated on present teachers around her. "are really trying, but to keep up with you all," She sighed and smiled. "It's hard sometimes,"

Levi's eyes, as always curious, were scanning through the class. His eyes twinkled seeing a new face, a tall man standing next to Olivia. Colorful. With a smile on his face. Shirt well ironed.

"This is our new teacher," She took a step aside, and then, the man made one forward. "Mr Smith!" She smiled proudly. "Now everyone say hello to Mr Smith,"

"Hello Mr Smith," The whole class said. It was awfully adorable how they tried, especially when Levi delayed for some seconds and he ended up saying it alone making the blonde teacher gives him a short glance. He stared simply and smiled. Levi looked away but saw with the corner of his eyes that the man chuckled at him. 

"You can call me Erwin," He clapped his hands shyly, watching his audience. Bunch of kids who didn't understand any of the words. Another bunch who didn't care and a group of big kids, looking too old to be here.

"Why won't you say something about you?" Kate said from the first row and made the teacher chuckle again, Levis brow lifted. He was nervous.

"Okay, if you insist young lady," He smiled with white teeth and Kate felt her cheeks getting redder than ever. 

"I worked as a teacher for my whole life. Starting from helping in kindergarten, then in high school. Right now I'm learning in private school and from today, I will help the youngest of you," The wave of nervousness left his body, shoulders relaxing. "If any of you needs help, you can reach out for me," 

"Unfortunately, Mr Smith has a lot of work so he won't live with us like other teachers but we want him to feel here just like others, like a part of a family. I hope you will stay being angels and you," Olivia speak up, then pointed at Levi and Kate then at Farlan and Albert sitting under the wall.

"The eldest ones, will help him when he has any problems, right?" 

"Of course!" Kate brought her hand to her forehead, like a salute, and smiled. Erwin smiled back at her.

"Very lovely," He commented. 

"Okay," Olivia clapped her hands again. "Let's go back to our normal schedule." 

Most of the people left. Of course, the ones who had no problem with walking on their own legs.

"Come'ere," Levi grabbed a pair of small hands and lifted the boy. He wrapped them around Levi's neck and snuggled to his chest. "You are heavy you know?" Levi commented close to his temple, going carefully for the doors. 

"Levi, right?" 

He heard from behind his back. He turned around and blinked on the new teacher then said short _yeah_. 

"I see the smaller ones like you very much," 

Levi eyed quickly his wide face, silver necklace under his top, and white teeth. "We all like each other here," He said back, confidently. "We are one family," 

Erwin smiled. "I'm very glad then," He folded some papers he just got out from the bag and leaned into his speaker. "In the previous school, I worked, everything was different. Everyone would conquer with each other," 

"Well," Levi sighed once, the baby in his hands was heavy and he by himself wasn't the strongest. ”I don't conquer. Even knowing well we are not equal. The prettier ones, the calmer ones will be adopted. I'm here the longest but I treat the rest equally." He looked down at the boy hugging him, understanding nothing he says. "It's all I can do here. Why should I hate the boy who did nothing but lost his parents?" He sighed again, for the third time going closer to the doors. "Now, excuse me," He left, having a feeling like he opened too quickly. Like he spoke too much of his feelings to a stranger.

Erwin stared some more at the empty doors when one of the kids pulled the sleeve of his top. 

"Can you.." The little boy choked on his words like a hiccup. ”Can you play with me?" 

Erwin chuckled and when he was about to take the kid on his hands, Albert came and took him.

"It's okay," Erwin began. 

"No, he should go for a walk now, sorry,"

Erwin just smiled politely. It would take some time for everyone to trust him. 

"I should be going now," He squeezed the leather bag in between rough fingers, making the loud conversations stop. Pairs of eyes landed on him, the smell of evening supper made his stomach growl angrily. It smelled like his mother's cooking.

"The teacher is already leaving?" Kate asked, placing bowls on the table. Everyone eats together at five in the evening, the ones who can sit and hold a fork by themselves.

"I don't have any more lessons planned today. I don't want to scare you guys in my first day," He was ready to go but one of the cooks pushed him down to sit by the table. Another one took off his jacket and a brown cup with fruity tea was placed in front of him.

"Just eat with us today. We want you to feel here as your second home," One of the girls said and her's teacher nodded, proud of their hospitality. 

"You see, Smith teacher, we are not as bad as you thought," Albert laughed. ”We don't throw food on walls-”

"I never thought-"

"It's okay. Sit." Levi said close to the man. "I will pour you the soup," He leaned, poured him three spoons, covering the pasta, so hot it warmed his face, making the stomach growl louder. 

"Thank you-"

"Levi,"

"Yes. Levi. Thank you, Levi," 

The blonde smiled under his nose, watching Levi taking a seat next to him. Pouring himself half of the amount he gave him. It made his smile disappear. 

Later. Just walking down the hall, it happened for Levi to eavesdrop.

"-I already feel good here,"

"They are really good children. You will have no trouble teaching them. We as one of the shelters can really show off the good manners of our pupils,"

Levi recognized both voices. One female and one male. The lower one he heard for the first time today but it was hard not to remember. 

"I never doubted that. I'm glad I can be a help for you," Long pause, and then the smile was hearable in his voice. ”See you tomorrow,”

Levi didn't manage to run away, but he made it seem like he wasn't listening, like he was just walking by.

"Oh," The blonde teacher smiled, denim jacket on his forearm. "See you tomorrow, Levi," 

"Yes," Levi nodded to him, watching tall posture leaving. "See you,"

Late night was behind the window, the moon was full and a weird feeling was sitting on Levi's stomach. He held his notebook, reading today's note with hesitation, and a lot on his mind the pen moved.

_I have a weird feeling like something will change._


	2. Maturity

"He is so hot," She said with a heavy sigh like speaking was the most tiring exercise. They sat in silence for a while now so maybe it was. Everything with 32 degrees was tiring, even breathing.

The sun and Levi made eye contact for a good few minutes, with his mind wandering somewhere far away from here. He felt his cheeks getting redder, after letting the rays spread on his whole face. The arms yet still stayed pale. He blinked twice, with small itch under eyelids. Then glanced at Kate, sitting right in front of him, with hands on her cheeks and hearts instead of brown eyes. Two braids were hanging till her shoulders.

"Who," He burped.

There was no answer for him, just a sigh so thick someone could cut it with a knife. He looked in the same direction as his friend, in the distance seeing their new teacher casually having a lesson with a bunch of kiddos in the middle of the garden. It was too beautiful outside to sit inside a class hotter than hell.

"He's making my heart beat faster,"

Levi rolled his eyes, leaning closer to Kate just to have a better look at the teacher. Sweaty, constantly wiping his forehead and fixing hair. With ocean blue t-shirt, explaining probably what's the difference between fruits and vegetables.

"It's been a week and you are already in love?" Levi moved back after the death stare he got from Kate. Keeping a distance would be a smart move.

"Shut up, what if he hears you?" Her thin brows lowered, voice so sweet and thin, even angry she sounded innocent. Her bouncy braids jumped and Levi thought it's so easy to be a girl.

"So what?"

The teacher said something with a louder voice, both of them like under hypnosis looked back at him.

"Why older men are so attractive?" She asked again, not really hoping for an answer from hers not so talkative friend. Especially not in love topic.

"Are they?" He asked under the nose and got a chuckle from Kate.

"There is something about it," She paused. "Look how tall he is," And Levi glanced, he indeed was. Taller than any of elders here. His legs were long, arms too.

"I would feel so safe around him," She added, dreamingly. Levi stared at her for a while then at the teacher. His shoulders were really wide, hands big and skin coloured like the sun was his best friend. At first glance, he had something that distinguishes him from other adults here.

Walking by, Isabel sat to their wooden table. "What are you up to?" She asked, touching elbows with Kate.

"We are gossiping about our new teacher," Kate said all excited. The girl who just got her also glanced at the teacher and nodded with a sweet smile.

"He's handsome,"

"You think so too?" Levi stared at her, thinking what's worse. Listening to this or Alberts conversations about how soft boobs can be.

"Yes!" She came closer to his face, looking deeply in eyes and speaking quietly. "He has a body like an athletic! And he is so smart," She sounded excited and really dreamy. Looking at the teacher with eyes half-closed and lip biting.

"I haven't look much," Levi said calmly. "I noticed he smiles a lot," Levi said still staring at Katy. "And he's nice," 

"He is," She sighed. "So polite," She straightened her back and got closer to Levi again. "Yesterday, Billy by accident spilt his coffee on his documents and he wasn't mad at all. I think," She leaned so close to Levi their breaths mixed. "He's a perfect man for me,"

Levi rolled his eyes. "He's old,"

"He doesn't look that old," Isabel now chuckled.

Kate grabbed the girl and Levi by their hands. "I have a mission for us. Who first finds out what age Mr Smith is can first flirt with him!"

Levi swallowed the saliva he almost choked on. "What do you mean to flirt with him? Are you stupid or what?"

"We can always try, can't we?" She suddenly stood up. "Let's go now! Let's see what they are up to!"

"Wait!" Levi grabbed her wrist with a grimace on face and stomach making flips. "He's having a lesson, idiot," He said not convinced, but also standing. "Try to tame your damn desire for our teacher,"

But she just grabbed his hand and pulled closer.

"We will just look, come," She began to walk, dress reaching her mid-thigh moved. "You too," She said to Isabel.

And she won, as always, bringing Levi and Isabel with her. They got closer quietly and could hear one of the kids reading, or trying to read a sentence. Closer and closer, Erwin noticed them. Glancing quickly at Levi then Kate and smirking warm.

He didn't make the kid stop reading, he just made some steps to the side and leaned closer to Kate.

"You got bored, huh?" Erwin asked kindly. His back resting on the wooden table and hands were closed on his chest. Today he wore a light t-shirt, really brave as for someone who has lessons of art with five years olds.

"We just wanted to see how are you doing," Kate began, walking in a small circle. Her dress moving, like a flower, led by the wind. She was tall, a few more days or bigger shoes and she will be taller than Levi.

"Look at you two, you care so much about me," Erwin chuckled, fixing his silver watch. The blue eyes dropped on the next person, noticing a pair of sunburned cheeks. "Why are you so quiet, Levi?"

Levi blinked twice. He caught himself staring again, trying to catch those things Kate and Isabel said before. He saw big hands, the watch wrapped around his waist, blue jeans a little too tight around thighs, the legs longer than a ladder. He looked up, at his crotch and bit lip. 

Kate saw that. Saw the lack of saliva in Levi's mouth when he tried to speak so she bumped at Erwin to change the topic. "Tell me, teacher," She sounded happy. "I was wondering about that homework you got us yesterday, should the letter be about me or I can fake everything?"

"Oh," Erwin blinked. "If the subject its too hard for you, you can fake the story,"

"Alright," She smiled despite it. "I think I have a story! Come, you will help me with orthography, Levi!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the embarrassing scenery. "See you!"

"Oh," Erwin chuckled. "Bye!" He waved at them and leaned over Isabel.

"What was that!" Kate screamed still whispering. "You looked like you wanted to," She leaned in to whisper even quieter. "Do something really nasty!"

"I didn't," Levi pushed her away. "Go and write that letter you dumb ass," He went in a different direction, hoping the girl will leave him alone.

Some few days later, new furniture came to the orphanage. It was all thanks to Erwin, the kids could learn in even better conditions. It wasn't bad in here, but the orphanage was getting old and some fresh change will make learning even better.

"Are you getting more comfortable around here, teacher?" Albert asked, holding two chairs in both hands.

The blonde teacher laughed and nodded. "Yes, yes. You guys seem.. really happy and open,"

"Happy I wouldn't say that," Levi said under his nose and Albert just laughed at that.

"Don't worry about him, he's always been like that," Albert rested chairs near the wall and moved table with Levi.

"Guys!!" Farlan ran into the class, seeing Levi and Albert just where he wanted them to be to share the news. "I just saw Kate without her dress on!!" He almost choked on the words and Albert let go of the table making Levi's hands shake and also let go of the table.

"How did you do that? You pervert! I want to see it too," The brown haired guy shouted, a little too excited.

"Her boobs are huge!" Farlan said pushing Albert aside and speaking to Levi as he seemed less interested in this. "They were like this, and then like this," He gesticulated and Levi just rolled eyes at him. "I want to fuck her so bad,"

Erwin coughed. Farlan looked at him, not surprised at all. His thin brows were arched up same with a long smile. "What about you Mr Smith? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"You shouldn't ask-" Albert tried to stop him.

Levi's eyes twinkled.

"Don't you have nothing else to do?" Erwin just asked, amused, unpacking another package.

"Tell us Mr Smith! It's just men talk, right?" Farlan looked at his friends and back at taller man. "We can talk about something like this, right? How are boobs in touch? Are they so big without bra too?"

"Okay, Albert take him from here," Levi interrupted him, done with the shit he's talking about.

"I know you are just jealous, we all know how your mouth waters whenever you see her!" Farlan was pulled by Albert to the doors and they left. "Man, she's so hot," Levi could still hear in the corridor.

Levi looked down, kinda embarrassed by the whole situation. He moved the colorful chairs next to table and finally looked up at the man. "Sorry," He mumbled and tried to lift the table again. It went up with the little help of Erwin's strong arm.

"You don't have to apologise. It's normal for boys of your age, isn't it?"

"I'm not their age," Levi said back, letting go of the table and taking another one. "I'm older and more mature than those morons,"

"I noticed," Erwin smiled and Levi saw that, making his heart beat a little faster by the nice words. He was always told he's too serious for his age.

"The problem is Kate is the only girl," Levi decided to continue. Grabbing a package from Erwin, opening it and they both looked inside. "And having three guys as her friend.. as you called it, in our age, ends like this. One more day and we will fight for her,"

"So," Erwin fixed the cloth, turning around, he bumped at Levi and apologised him with a warm smile. "You all three like her?"

Levi stared at him for a while. Progressing words in his wide mind. "I treat her only as my sister," He grabbed another cloth from Erwin and spread it smoothly on the rounded table. "I just want the best for her, knowing how much she's been through,"

Erwin made a step back, looking at the whole class. New tables, with smaller chairs, new cloths, drawers, crayons and even more.

"It looks good," He smiled at Levi seeing his worry face fading away and looking at the class.

"It is," He nodded, hands folding on his chest. "I think kids will be happy,"

"I hope they will. Thank you," He moved to his own desk, with his name on it. "For your help." He turned around, back resting on wood and eyes on Levi. On his white shirt tucked into jeans, with legs really thin. Belt tight around his waist and the jeans seemed a little too short, showing white socks. His hair seemed really black and soft.

"Anytime," Levi shrugged his shoulders.

"To what you have been saying," Erwin began, changing voice to more serious. "I think, as a person with experience working with kids your age," He cleared his throat. "Kate can see whether you have friendly intentions or something else. Girls grew faster than boys mentally,"

Levi blinked, realising he hasn't been listening to him well. He was focused on his light skin, on how his mouth moves when he speaks and how he gesticulates slowly.

"I don't care what they say," Levi said simply. "I can't have feelings for someone I label as family," He moved to the doors, feeling somehow light. "I will excuse you now,"

This week was like an emotional rollercoaster for Levi. Knowing sadness, hope, relief and some new feelings, he couldn't really name for now.

It was late, everyone was asleep. That's what teachers thought. But Levi wasn't in his room, he was in Kate's room, whispering under her sheets to not wake up Isabel.

"What we talked about Smith teacher," He began shyly, changing the topic.

Kate's eyes shine in concern, she was a great friend for Levi and they often had conversations like this. About their lives, pasts and how they got in here. Levi could talk to her about things he wouldn't say to Albert or Farlan. Not even Isabel, she was just too young, always repeating after Kate.

"Which specifically?" She chuckled with a small hand covering her lips. "We talk a lot about him, it's been a while and he's still on everybody's tongues,"

Levi nodded. In his pyjamas, with messy hair and pale skin as always. "That's the point," He felt too hot under the sheets, took them off from his head and looked sad naturally. "We talked that he's hot, and um, handsome, yeah," He almost broke his fingers, feeling embarrassed saying this out loud.

"You finally agreed," She just rolled her eyes. "It's okay that you think so too,"

Levi was quiet for a while. Then spoke, less ashamed. "I feel weird around him, my hands get sweaty and my stomach hurt," He said as just the thought of it annoyed him.

"You like him,"

"Everyone likes him," He corrects her. "You too,"

"That's true," She shrugged her shoulders and the topic ended her.

The rain caught Levi on his walk. The storm creeping behind his back as he ran into the house, with a white t-shirt wet as a sponge. It was still early yet murky outside cause of the awfully black clouds covering the whole sky. One thunder was enough to make the old house have a problem with energy. It got dark in one second.

"Great," Levi said in the middle of the corridor. Going through the darkness he found small light, getting bigger and bigger as he moved towards it. He opened loud doors, creaking and the thunder made class white for two seconds.

"Levi," Warm voice said his name, so pleasingly flowing through his ears. Sounding like the person missed saying this out loud.

"It's you," He said and sniffed runny nose. "Shitty weather," He mumbled under the nose, going deeper into the room. It was warm, smelling like a burned candle and rain hit windows so hard, they could break. The small light made Erwin look really good.

"Levi, you were outside? You are all soaking wet," He said, worried. Looked around but unfortunately, there wasn't a warm towel under his arm.

He wanted to say something rude but instead, bite the tip of his tongue just nodding. "I didn't know it would rain this hard," He walked to the desk and rested his hand on it. "Why are you here alone?" He asked, looking everywhere, around the class, but not on the teacher. 

"I'm preparing an exam," He said simply, looking down at the papers in front of him, then at Levi's small hand and higher.

"The supper will be in a while, will you stay?"

He didn't answer, just watched Levi turning around and their eyes meeting. Grey and blue, mixing together might make just another storm. "You can't leave in weather like this," The thunder hit a tree in front of the building and Levi slightly jumped, hoping the blonde won't notice. "It's dangerous of catching a cold,"

"You are the one who can catch a cold now," He stood up. "Wait," And he left, making Levi look around the empty class looking creepy now, with the sound of rain and storm. Drawings of happy animals and rainbows were even more creeper. He inhaled the thick air here, feeling something that might be teacher's perfumes. 

He looked at the desk, empty mug, papers, more papers and a pen. He lifted it, it was really heavy and warm. He bit his lower lip, finger wrapping around it, moving up and down, thumb curling at the closed pen, rubbing it and the warmth spread in his whole hand, heart beating faster. Then he heard steps, slow but loud.

"Here," Erwin spoke before he entered the class. A blanket in his hands.

Levi stood, ready to reach for the warm fabric but instead, it fell to his shoulders. Ten fingers making sure it covered his shoulders, neck and even touched wet hair. "A pity the energy is off. Tea would be proper now," He added, staring in grey eyes for a short second.

"It would," He nodded, always like the taste of tea on shitty weather. From now he liked a warm blanket on wet body, and two hands on his shoulders. His head up, watching Erwin's chin, nostrils and hair. "Thanks," Said simply. He looked down, noticing Erwin staring there. Levi's whole t-shirt was now see-through.

"It stuck, disgusting," Levi picked the fabric and it still fell back, sticking to his stomach and showing some skin, with thunder lighting the room again. "I should take it off,"

"You want me to walk you to your room?" Erwin asked softly. Hand reaching cause the blanket almost fell from Levi's shoulder. He brought it back, keeping hand there.

Levi felt the heaviness of his hand, like his whole body, might break from the pressure of his five fingers. "I can go by myself," He said, not really sure of his own words. He squeezed right hand and felt a pen there. Oh. "Oh, here's your pen," He just give it back, like that.   
  
  


In an hour the energy came back and Levi was _mostly_ dry.

"Got a plate for me?" A voice from behind his shoulder sounded warm as sun in the middle of summer.

He turned around. Despite knowing to whose this voice belongs to, knowing he would be close.

"Hey," Erwin said first.

And oh how happy his heart felt when he saw him again. Like it grew pair of wings and could fly in his chest, to his stomach and under the throat.

"Sure," Levi said after he eyed his whole posture. Looking better than in the darkness. Blue eyes intensive as the full moon in the night.

"Oh, I will make a plate for Mr Smith by myself," Said the middle-aged woman, she helps in the kitchen. Her hair was brown, long and shiny. Lips covered with red lipstick and winged eyeliner on her big eyes.

"Ah," He looked at her, standing behind Levi. The smile widened on his face. "Why is that so?" He asked to keep the conversation.

"You worked so hard today," She said placing potatoes on his plate then choosing the biggest meat. "And you are a big man, you need to eat a lot,"

Levi watched the whole situation, how the cook left them almost walking in the wall. He looked then at Erwin, the look on his face said more than thousands words.

"I wish to unseen that,"

Erwin chuckled at him. Looking down at Levi's plate. "You want my meat? I'm not that hungry?"

Levi looked at this plate, then at blue eyes and nodded. "Why not,"

They sat next to each other again. Others coming, praying before eating. The radio was quietly playing in the background. The sun already came back, after some time behind dark clouds, just to be ready to hide again.

Erwin was included in some small talks, same with Levi, having to share his progress in summer's homework. Hearing the blonde speaking he focused on his posture. Back straightened and right hand on the table, Levi did the same, with his left one. Their forearms brushing but no one ever moved back. Erwin maybe didn't feel it, but Levi did, in every cell in his body.

"No, no. I will help with the dishes this time," Erwin said, standing and taking it all from Kate. She smiled politely at that, looking at Levi and taking her hair behind an ear.

"Levi, are you going?" Kate asked, coming closer to him while he and Erwin eyed each other.

"Where?"

"To my room," She grabbed his wrist and Levi just waved at Erwin, didn't really want to leave.  
  
  
  


Later in bed, Levi caught himself thinking instead of sleeping. All that happened, girls talking about boys, boys about girls. Levi was the oldest among them and he never thought about things like it. Liking someone more for who they are, like some body parts of them, or talking about it. Maybe because no one made him feel that way. What Kate named it? Butterflies.

Maybe.. wait. Maybe he felt something today.

He closed his eyes and the first thing he saw was Erwin. His smile, the tone of his thick voice making Levi have shivers.

He shook his head, opening eyes and staring at the empty ceiling. If not the girls he wouldn't notice all those things. He wouldn't notice how muscled are his forearms, how long are his fingers and how thick are his thighs.

He caught himself again, with a lower lip between his sharp teeth and hand wandering around the warm tummy.


	3. Under a night sky

_Last days were so intense._ The pen moved smoothly on the paper, then the end was bitten by sharp teeth, thinking, maybe he was right about the things changing with a new person in the shelter. 

As quickly as the summer began to change into autumn, Erwin began to be Levi's favourite person. He hasn't had many of them. Could count on fingers of one hand the people who meant a lot for him. The teacher didn't complain. He was pleased by how quickly everyone trusted him here, he felt welcomed and like a part of the family. Always on time, 8:10 in the morning he would walk through the hall, greeting everyone in teachers office. Getting rid of his blue jacket, soon he will replace it with something thicker, making himself a cup of black coffee then going to his own class, always passing by Levi's room.

"Erwin..hello," Levi stopped his own excitement, forgetting to call the teacher by his last name. 

"Good morning," He would say, naturally and with ease, like he never had to worry about a thing. Despite the early time, the lack of sleep on his face never affected his tone. "You starting school next week, how are you feeling with that?" He began to walk, seeing Levi's already glued to his side, ready to walk him to the class on another floor.

"Not so good," Levi grimaced, climbing on top of the first table, it was small but so do Levi's body. "I wish for one more month of doing nothing," His legs moved in the air, watching the sun slowly rising through the window. Then at the teacher, sipping hot coffee. White shirt, always well ironed, hair pushed back and he had to sigh to bare that view. "School sucks. I want to work, just like you,"

Erwin chuckled, not looking up. He was writing something but listened well to Levi cause he responded right away. "One day you will regret those words," 

"I won't," Levi cut him off right away. "I wish to leave this place and," He just sighed cause he didn't really know what's later. Erwin stood up, taking another long sip and with a mug in hand reached for the window. Took aside the curtain and watched an empty garden, light blue sky, knowing it will be a beautiful day.

"I once said the same things. Now I will do a lot to bring back my younger days," The teacher seemed to have something in mind, but he just turned around and smiled, letting Levi know it's all he will say for now.

"Yeah, I don't know if I will ever miss this place," His fingers tapped the wooden desk and a bulb lit in his head. "How old are you? You don't look so old, like others. Have you seen Olivia's wrinkles? I think she's like a witch, so old,"

"I'm not telling you," He sipped the coffee, already receiving from Levi an unpleasant face. He smiled, amused. His face was so good at expressing dissatisfaction. "I don't want to scare you," He tried to calm him.

"What's so scary about it? It's just a number, right? The age doesn't define you" He put hands behind his back and moved head aside. His short legs seemed longer in this position, stomach sucked in and jawline sharper than a knife.

"Well said," Erwin nodded, pleased by Levi's maturity. "But," Erwin made a step closer, watching Levi's posture, even hung his eyes for his slim calves for a while. "I will let you live uncertainty about it for some more,"

He rolled his eyes, going back to his posture. 

"So," The teacher came closer again, this time he sat next to Levi, on the poor small table. "What do you plan after..leaving here?"

"I don't know, really. I will work, probably," Levi shrugged his shoulders, watching Erwin's hands on the mug, how he squeezes it.

"Where?"

Levi stayed quiet, he really didn't know, never thought about it. Maybe he wasn't aware of how close he is to end school and become the adult he always wanted to be. Independent of the shelter.

"It's okay," Erwin stopped his worry mind and face that was creating. Hand, still warm from a mug, or just naturally warm, landed on Levi's shoulder, squeezing it nicely. "How old are you? Seventeen. You still have a lot of time to know who you want to be in future," He talked softly, having a lot of hope in Levi.

"You think so?" Levi looked him deep in eyes, scared of the beautiful colour. "I'm going to be eighteen in two months and,"

"Some people, even at forty still try to find something that will make them happy. Don't force yourself," His hand fell from shoulder to Levi's knee, rubbing it to encourage him. And from now he forgot how to breathe and listen at the same time. "If not, we will think together about it,"

Together.

"What about you?" Levi asked, hand leaving his knee just so Erwin could scratch his big nose. 

"Huh," Erwin blinked at him. Then smiled like he remembered something pleasing. "With me, it was a little different. I always knew I wanted to be a teacher," He grinned at his own memories. "I always stayed longer in school to help my teacher with the class. I always was the president of my class, always wanted to help others who wouldn't understand something,"

"You are still like this," Levi said simply and their eyes meet in a way they never did. Maybe it was the sun, or Erwin's strong coffee, or maybe they never have been this close before. Levi thought Erwin has one of the most beautiful eyes, full of undiscovered ocean, full of the wide sky with clouds and sun. While his ones were the sky on rainy days. Grey and just grey. 

Not only Erwin's eyes were nice, he was such a good person, it was making Levi like him even more.

The sudden silence arrived, settled down and felt like at home. They stared at each other for so long, speaking only with slow blinks, for someone else it could seem creepy. 

Levi swallowed his thick saliva that barely went through his thin throat, and Erwin probably heard that, he looked down at his thin lips. The air kept getting thicker, harder to inhale it.

He swore to god that Erwin leaned closer, that the small table cracked under his weight shifting towards Levi. Their breaths, of toothpaste and black coffee, mixed and the doors suddenly unlocked.

"Levi?" Of course, it was Kate. She stopped in the doors, seeing the position they were. Both looked at her like woken up from a dream.

"What?" Levi asked weakly, head sticking out from Erwin's body.

"Oh, here you are," She blinked a few times. Levi stood from the table, grabbed her wrist and pulled from the class. He dragged her to his room.

"You dumbass," He said harshly with hand on her head. "We almost kissed,"

"You what?" She choked.

"Well," Levi looked aside, then, at her. "Maybe, I don't know what was happening, anyway, you destroyed everything, congrats,"

"You can't just go and kiss our teacher!"

"He's not my teacher!"

"But he's twice your age! Not even twice maybe thrice!"

Levi got annoyed. He squinted his eyes at her and made a grimace. "He's not. And that doesn't matter anyway. You were the first one who got thirsty over him, don't you remember?"

"But-"

"And I'm sure if he wanted to kiss you, you would do that with ease," He squinted his eyes more. Sharp and intense. "You are just envy,"

Kate left the room with a loud shut of doors.

"Oh, Kate!" Erwin said catching her in the corridor but she ran away.

"Oh, Levi," He then said surprised. The look on Levi's face said a lot. "Something happened?"

"Nothing," He rested hands on his chest. "She just annoys the shit out of me sometimes," He said not watching his language this time.

"Leeeevi!" He saw Nancy, a proud six years old, running to him and crying. He furrowed his brows, catching her and lifting.

"What is it, crybaby?" He rubbed her wet and red cheek and watched one of the teachers running to him.

"Thank god you caught her," She said out of breath.

"What is it?" He looked at both of them. "Why is everyone running and screaming my name this early?"

"She's sick and she ran away when the doctor tried to give her the injection,"

Levi rolled his eyes and rubbed her back. "I will have this, okay? Nancy is my sister, right?" He leaned to her and she nodded.

"Broth-brother Levi," She choked on cry.

"Should I help you?" Erwin interrupted.

Levi smiled slightly, it quickly disappeared but was noticeable. "It's okay, you can go back to," He thought. "To whatever you have been doing," He said, remembering that the last thing teacher was doing was him.

He went to the doctor, playing with Nancy she didn't realise she got the injection in.

"It's a really hard day for me," Levi said throwing himself at the chair. It was really comfortable one, the one that bends when you tried to lay down.

"This day it's crazy," Olivia commented, always writing some papers or typing something in her computer. Levi has been in her office-room for like fifteen minutes now and she hasn't looked at him not even once. "We had two adoptions and we have a newcomer next week,"

"Again a newborn?" He asked playing with something he caught from her table.

"No," She reached for papers, put glasses on her nose and squinted eyes. "He's seventeen," She put them down harshly and looked at Levi, putting glasses lower. "Your age,"

"Oh cool," He said, rolling eyes. "Any notes that he killed his parents or was in jail?"

She chuckled. "No," She grabbed the papers again cause Levi's tone was irritating. "Uh," Her eyes followed lines of sentenced. Trying to find something simple. "His parents died in an accident. No other family,"

"Sounds typical," Levi turned on the side, cheek resting on the armrest and stared at Olivia until she looked at him.

"What,"

"I need to talk,"

"About what," She put down her glasses and blinked at Levi.

"I don't know really," He shrugged his shoulders. "I argued with Kate, Farlan is annoying as fuck, Albert is acting strange. I don't know what I should do after school, I'm almost eighteen," He sighed deeply and Olivia rolled eyes at him.

"Go to sleep, Levi,"

"Thanks," He straightened his back, finally sitting like a normal person and rubbed his temples. "Tomorrow's a crazy day too,"

Before he left the room Olivia's voice stopped him. "It'll be okay," She said warmly. "You can always come to me,"

Levi looked at her long. "Yeah," He bit his lip, chewing it, tasting his own blood. "Can," He sighed. "Can you hug me?"

She smiled weakly. Standing, stepping with her heels and wrapping hands around Levi. "You dumbass, fifteen years we know each other," She said to his black hair. "You should do that without asking,"

Levi's hands wrapped around her waist and he snuggled in really deeply. Feeling like the hug was really what he needed.

Olivia didn't let go too. Not until someone knocked on the doors. "Come in," She said with hands around Levi still.

"Oli-" Erwin stopped, smiled and apologised with a nod. "Sorry for interrupting but I have a few questions before I leave,"

"Come in come in," She waved a hand at him and Erwin closed the doors. "You see, even in my office I can't escape from those kids,"

Levi fixed his shirt and made face at her. "I'm not a kid,"

"Of course, of course," She rubbed his chin with fingers. "Go back to sleep, mommy has some business in here,"

"I hate you, I swear," He said, catching Erwin's soft stare before he left. "I'm not a kid, Erwin," He pointed at him. "Don't believe anything that comes out of her mouth,"

He closed the doors and his ear stuck to them like glue. They were thick and he couldn't hear anything.

"That Levi," Olivia shake her head. "He's really something else,"

"Indeed he is," Erwin nodded.

In two days September will come, it was probably the last warm night so the teachers came up with the small idea for kids. 

Since the accident in Erwin's class, Levi hasn't spoken with him much. Just now, some days later in the bus, Erwin caught him for small talk. In bed, not being able to fall asleep, Levi was worried that it could somehow affect their slowly blooming friendship. But seeing a smile, that natural one, on Erwin's face, he knew things were good.

"How are you feeling?" Erwin asked warmly, sitting close to Levi. Their knees brushed and he leaned towards his face. Like the personal space wasn't invented for the two of them.

"Better," He said, after spending two days in bed, with awful headaches. Probably after that storm. Simply staring back into blue eyes and handsome facial features. With the dimmed light coming from the small window bus he looked really beautiful and soft. Like a marshmallow on a stick. "Thanks,"

"I'm glad," He nodded, looking some longer at him and then faced the window.

"You really want to spend your night with a bunch of kids?" Levi asked, walking next to Erwin. Two bags under each of his arm, and elbow hitting teacher's side.

He smiled at Levi, looking at the stars then at dark forest in front of them. "I don't remember the last time I spend whole night under a sky," He sounded pleased, voice smoother than melted butter left on the sun. "It will be very pleasant," He walked some more in silence, hearing birds, the wind softly moving trees. "Have you ever campfired?" Erwin asked, head moving towards Levi. Some feet smaller, a silent kid glued to his right hand. 

"No," Levi said simply. "Actually," He looked down, elbow still brushing against Erwin's thin jacket. "I can't find anything enjoyable in sleeping between vermin and other shit that could crawl up to my ass,"

Erwin chuckled, sweet and happy. Like honey to Levi's palate. "We will sleep in a tent, a closed one, no one will crawl up to your ass," He said amused.

 _Yeah, one thing could._ Levi thought with a grimace and brows furrowed.

It was completely dark when they reached their place. "It's perfect," Erwin said out loud. The campfire was already burning brightly. 

One of the teacher's husband was here, playing the guitar softly in the background. The kids were running around, with Olivia and two more women looking after them. With bags full of food, tents standing proudly and trees reaching the starry sky. Levi sat in front of the fire, with his closest friends and some kids he always took care of. 

"It's so romantic," Kate said, holding her stick in front of the fire. At the end were three pink marshmallows. Sweets before proper supper.

"Indeed it is," Farlan said, getting closer to her.

"I'm gonna throw up," Levi said standing and pulling child with him.

"B-but Levi, marshmallow," He said sadly. Levi rolled his eyes, giving him his marshmallows and taking the kid with him. A hand on his arm stopped him.

"Where are you going, guys?" Erwin asked them and Levi lost breath for three seconds. 

"For a walk," 

Erwin eyed Levi, then the small, cute boy. The mug in his hand was steaming. "I will go with you,"

"If you insist," Levi rolled his eyes, going into the woods with Erwin right behind him. "I'm not going to lost," He said under his nose. Looking down at the child with a mouth filled with marshmallows.

"I know," Erwin said, looking around. It was so dark. The sky's moon only sometimes flashed their walk by going through the tall trees. "I just feel like walking around, my eyes hurt from the fire,"

They walked some more, hearing a soft sound of water hitting rocks.

"It's beautiful," Erwin commented on the moon, loosely. He indeed was a man that enjoyed some good view.

"Yeah," Levi looked in his eyes. He never had a problem with it, always staring deep in others eyes, feeling comfortable and sometimes even the advantage. But now he was scared like Erwin could read just from his eyes how much he wanted to be with him.

They reached some small river. "Are we lost yet?" Levi asked half amused, half serious. He knelt down to the small kid, moving aside his brown hair. "You ate already everything?" He mumbled, rubbing his dirty cheek with his thumb. The kid just nodded and Levi smiled, he liked him a lot. He reminded him of himself.

"Are we going in?" The blonde asked after some time of admiring the small waves, already getting rid of his clothes. The blouse hit the ground and then a white t-shirt on top of it. Levi thanked god, the moon and every star that crawled between the leaves that he could fully see his beautiful stomach and chest. Every muscle carved like greeks sculptures. 

"What about?" Levi looked down at the child and Erwin smiled. He took off his jeans, going in and the water reached till his knees. 

"It's fine," He reached with his hands to the children. "Come ere," And the boy ran to him, the water reaching his tummy. "See, it's just a river. Nothing will happen," Erwin brushed kid's brown hair and now focused only at Levi. Standing there, lonely. "Come," Erwin also reached his hand and smirked. "But take off those,"

Levi bites inside of his cheek. Thinking later, doing first, he took off the blacktop and showed off his white, pale body. The black pants fell to the grass and lost socks too. 

"Good," Erwin mumbled. Staring still at him. Paller than the moonlight, he made the river move, warm water touching his thighs.

"You knew about this place?" Levi asked him, going closer. Touching water, spreading it on his chest. 

Erwin shook his head, playing with the small kid. Moving him in the water with ease, making him laugh, finally. "But it's a pleasing surprise," He added, turning whole body towards Levi. He was taller, bigger. His hand, wet, with water dropping to his forearm reached to Levi's black hair. Moving them, showing off his forehead. "Don't tell Olivia, she would be mad," He said, not looking away from his face. So gorgeous. 

"Okay," He just said simply, staring back. "I won't tell anybody," At the forearm, closed to his face now resting next to Erwin's hip. His body was so good. He never expected it to look like this, muscles like drawn. 

Levi made a small step closer. Water moving, moon falling between them and Erwin did the same, space between them getting smaller and smaller. It was like everything around stopped, the water stayed still. He wanted to say something, something cheesy rude or to complain about something but he couldn't, he was too focused on Erwin.

Hand reaching for something, not really knowing what. It fell back to the water, their knees touched underwater and Levi breathed deeply. 

He was ready for whatever was going to happen. For Erwin to kiss him, to touch him, anything. But not for this.

They heard a scream. Erwin shocked, turned around just to see the smaller kid somewhere further. He ran there and asked what happened.

"It's a big fish!" The kid screamed and jumped onto his arms.

"It's okay," He said calmly, brushing his hair. "The fish won't bite you,"

"I wanna go back,"

"Okay,"

Levi was already outside. Putting jeans on his wet body. Erwin said nothing, wearing clothes and holding the baby on the way back. He then sat next to Olivia and had long conversations with her and other teachers.

Levi didn't speak about it with anyone. Not even with Kate, she was too busy snuggling with Farlan and probably still mad at him. So Levi ended alone, as Isabel was playing with Albert. He got warm soup in a big mug and then bread with sausage. He thanked one of the cookers and watched Erwin for half of the night in the distance, listening to the nice guitar music.

It was so late. Everyone was already sleeping in closed tents.

"I'm going to sleep," Said Oliva. Tying her sweater on her waist. "You," She pointed at Levi. "Go to sleep too," He just nodded at her and then waved.

Only a few people were outside. The guitarist with his wife, sitting in silence, cuddling and whispering something. Erwin, who went for a pee and was absent for too long so Levi went to search him. But when he got behind one tree Erwin was there.

"Oh," He said surprised.

"You went looking for me?" Erwin said with tone lower and still a smile. 

"No," He lied.

But he went back with him to the fire. They drew up closer.

"The fire is burning down, I think it's time to stop adding more wood. It's late," He admitted, his hands getting warm by the red spot.

"Okay," Levi rubbed his face. "I'm getting sleepy, so,"

"We share a tent," Erwin said simply.

"Is that so?"

"Yes,"

The fire was louder than the silence.

Sometime later they got into their tent. Closing it, with two blankets and small pillows. 

"Levi, are you cold?" Erwin asked, watching his back for a while. He could notice how the small back was shaking from time to time.

Levi thought strategically. If he said _no_ , nothing would happen. If he said _yes_ , Erwin maybe will propose to hug him.

He turned around, facing the blonde now, which was a mistake. He swallowed the saliva harshly and then nodded, with black hair covering half of his face. "A little bit,"

Erwin watched his face, calm, the features were sharp. Small nose and thin lips always turned upside down. "If you want," He began, half whispering like he could wake up someone in the tent next to theirs. "I can give you my blouse,"

Levi blinked, swallowed and eyed his face. "What about you?"

"I'm fine," He said, already sitting up. Lifting his grey blouse and for a few seconds, Levi could see his stomach. "Here," Erwin gave him the blouse, their fingers meeting.

"Thanks," Levi said grabbing it. It was really soft, just how he imagined. His whole body shivered while putting it on, it was too big and smelling like Erwin. It was ideal. Already feeling like inside an oven, feeling like Erwin was wrapping around his body.

"If you are cold," Levi began, not sure of his own words. "You can get closer," He ended it simply, staring at Erwin like it would mean nothing to him. 

Erwin smiled at him, warm as fire. His back and head falling back to the pillow, blonde hair spreading there like rays of the sun. "I will consider it,"

"Okay," Levi said with a small shrug from his shoulders. Turned around again, with the back facing Erwin. The pillow was too thin, the ground too hard, the smell too strong to think straight.

"Are you going to sleep?" Erwin asked.

Levi didn't answer at first, too busy smelling the blouse. Finally letting out a soft _Mhmm_ as he remembered he wasn't alone.

"Okay," He added. "Then goodnight," 

"Goodnight," Levi said with eyes already closed. The blouse was over his nose, feeling the warmth spreading on his whole face. Inhaling in deeply, feeling dim perfumes, wood, breeze, cotton. Hearing crickets chirping outside.

He couldn't fall asleep just like that, many things were on his mind. He was sure that after such time Erwin would be sleeping hard as stone now, but the tent moved and with it Erwin.

Levi stopped breathing.

The teacher got closer, then closer and closer and Levi could feel his breath attacking his neck. "Cold," Erwin said simply, sounding sleepy. Just with this one word Levi felt like a mug with hot chocolate.

He waited ten seconds. Minute. Five. Ten. Till he made a move, small move, tiny, barely noticeable, moving backwards. His back touching something, probably Erwin's chest.

"Still cold?" He asked with a shaky breath. His voice sounded too deep.

The answer came later. And not how he exactly expected it. "Little," Erwin said, moving closer with his words. Even more closer, one of his hands falling to Levi's stomach under three fabrics. God only knows where the other hand was.

Time flew slow and more intense than ever and Erwin's hand couldn't find its favourite position. Moving, constantly moving. Higher, lower, lower. Levi probably will never fall asleep like this. 

"You want your blouse back?" He asked, telling him that he's not sleeping. And that the fucking hand should go lower or stay the fuck where it's now.

"No, no," The blonde said close to his ear. His nose brushing against soft black hair. "It's good like this," A thick breath left his lips with the last words.

"Is it?"

"It is," Erwin calmed him, hand now resting confidently in one place. At the centre of Levi's tummy. Even under a blanket, a blouse and top, he felt like those five fingers were burning holes in him, reaching inside, for his stomach.

Levi moved his own hand, placing it on Erwin's forearm and squeezed it lightly. What a brave move after lying for an hour like a dead body. 

"Can I just," Levi wriggled some more, his body attracted to his body like a magnet. His hips fitted Erwin's ones, glueing to his teacher's body. Nothing felt safer than the sound of him breathing next to his ear.

He blinked and it was bright. And there was nothing behind him and there was still a blouse on him. He sat up, blinking few times, feeling like he slept only for ten minutes. Going outside there was a fire on, half of the people awake, everyone noticing the lack of blouse on teacher and the additional layer on Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummmm


	4. Tent

"Hey?" Levi waved his hand at Olivia staring at him strangely. He walked outside, to the warm fire even there he did not take off the blouse. It stuck to him like a second skin.

"Hey," Olivia said back, blanket wrapped around her and her hair was like a mess. Like a thunder hit her tent this night. Levi chuckled at her and she gave him a killing stare.

"Sleeping in woods doesn't suit you," He just commented. 

"So does you," She brushed his messy, black hair. "Have you ever sleep some?"

"Not really," He stared into the flames, feeling it warming his feet and cheeks. "Erwin was snoring like crazy,"

"That's what I thought, I thought a bear visited us," They both chuckled and Levi caught Erwin's gaze. Of all people, he caught his, staring straight into his. Erwin moved head into the woods, giving him a signal to follow him.

"Oh," Levi said abashed, staring at Olivia. "I have to go," He stood up. "To pee," And he left, quickly, thinking he might go too far.

He went through the trees, making a soft, muffled crackling sound of leaves. Shoes getting dirty by the mud as he walked deeper into the forest. Suddenly his back hit something and his eyes were covered. He blinked, hands grabbing the ones that were covering his eyes. Ten fingers wrapped around them.

"Erwin?" He asked, somehow unsure. Voice shaky, flew with the wind through the leaves.

His hands fell to Levi's small shoulders. "Who else could it be? Wanna go to the river?"

Levi shyly smiled and nodded.

They undressed quietly, birds tweeting about them. Levi's ankles drowned in water and they froze. He wet his black hair, feeling Erwin's eyes all over him. Following every muscle of the back, of forearms, and every drop that fell from his hair.

Just some minutes later they got out, with water being too cold and Erwin already clothed.

"I should give it back to you," Levi said with the blouse in his hand. Handing it to its owner he quietly hoped Erwin to forget about it.

The blonde grabbed it and put on, messing his already messed hair.

"Than-" He wasn't able to continue because of Levi's mouth on his own.

He moved back, pupils shaking. Levi looked scared, but as his heart told him to do he did, he placed another kiss delicate as the wind this morning. Not thinking what he's doing, what will happen afterward.

Second try, with his mind being already a mess, blaming his poor self why in the world he would kiss him.

And then Erwin kissed him back. With the same delicately, yet feelable advantage. It felt like a match burning inside Levi's chest.

Yet, he felt lost, like alone in the forest, not knowing where to go next. His hands somehow sunk between thousands of blonde, soft hair, feeling them and squeezing. His back somehow hit the tree, feet somehow left the ground, and wrapped around Erwin's waist like a ribbon around a gift.

It all just happened, with Levi's first kiss turning into ten more, his tongue touched with Erwin's tongue, feeling it's thick texture. Not really knowing what to do but everything kept going on intuitively.

Their heads moved back, open mouths, breathing deeply and Levi brought him back to his lips. Liking the feeling, not getting enough of it. Especially when every time he opened his eyes Erwin was here, with his blue like cloudless sky eyes and gold, sunkissed skin.

The teacher was needy too. Like a bear in the forest, lurking in the darkness for its dinner. His kisses were hungry and big, eating raw Levi's innocent lips, hands clutching onto his thighs, feeling them, fingers sinking in them.

Erwin moved back, with lips red and something weird painted on his face. The cheeks seemed pink, same with his ears and neck.

"That," Levi began, his legs were slowly falling to the ground and just now he felt how weak his knees were. He held himself onto Erwin, two hands holding him by his shoulders. "Was my first kiss," He added, with the last breath.

"That was," Erwin sighed. "Inappropriate," He leaned closed, hand resting above Levi's head on the tree. He was so much taller, Levi had to be on tippy toes. "To do this, this late," He added and leaned for another kiss. This one was a subtle one, their lips touching in the softest way, long and passionate.

"Erwin," Levi gasped in his mouth, fingers reaching for the fabric of his blouse to pull him lower. His knees bent and their lips locked for a short while, tips of noses rubbing.

"What is it, Levi?" He asked with eyes closed, sun shining at the top of his head.

"Touch me," He said simply, so embarrassed of his own words that he hid his face in Erwin's shoulder, squeezing eyes.

The hand automatically moved, to his neck, massaging it slowly. To shoulder, under the armpit, and stayed at his rounded hip.

"Where exactly?" He whispered into his ear. So dirty and firm Levi's whole body shook in a shiver.

"Lower," Levi said, pushing hips towards Erwin. There was a bulge noticeable in his black pants and Erwin didn't hesitate to rub it through the fabric.

He unzipped his pants, taking them a little lower, to half of his hips, and took off the penis from his underwear.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Levi opened his eyes, seeing nothing but a dark tent. He blinked again and sighed, reality quickly hitting his whole body, it was just a dream.

He turned around seeing Erwin's back, wide shoulders, and smaller waist. The wind sounded really harsh like it tried to blow their tent away but Erwin was just too heavy. Levi sat up, staring at the thin zip, thinking anyone could really just get inside with ease. The small end of zip moved and Levi almost jumped.

Trees. The trees sounded as if they were to be uprooted and start walking, crushing the tents. And the birds who sounded nothing like birds. It all was so creepy. After much consideration, that sleeping in the middle of forest might actually be dangerous, Levi decided to wake up the teacher from his deep sleep.

"Erwin," He whispered carefully. Like he could wake up not only him. Hand reached for the sleeping man, touching his chest through the fluffy fabric of the blanket. It was so delicate, even awake he wouldn't feel that. The touch as delicate as his voice, he will have to do something more to wake up that sleeping rock.

He cleared his throat. Shifting closer, knee rubbing some part of Erwin's leg. "Erwin," He said tone louder, making the man shift but doesn't open his eyes. He leaned, even more, having to take his too long hair behind his ear. 

Light red lips partly opened, letting out a warm, steady breath. Right above the curvy, upper lip was the sharp nose, big and firm. _What about waking him up with a kiss?_ Levi's shaky breath flew straight to Erwin's lips and rest there. 

"Erwin, wake up," He said again, feeling like half of the night has already passed since he started this. Finally. He opened his eyes, closing them, and opened fully. Sleepy, confused why Levi is almost on top of him.

"What, what happened?" He lifted with back straight making Levi move back a little, cause the closeness felt dangerous. 

"I can't sleep. There were some weird sounds, it scared me,"

He swallowed harsh the saliva, Levi sounded so innocently. "You want me to check outside?" He was already getting out of his blanket when Levi's hand on his wrist stopped him.

"No," That came out harsh. Holding onto him he changed his tone slightly. "Don't leave me here alone,"

"It's okay," Erwin let out his hand from the grip just to grab his arm and squeeze it, showing comfort. "I will just look around," 

Enough of his begging, Erwin went outside only in his socks. He wasn't ready to die, actually, he wanted to check and go back to sleep, feeling like what he had wasn't enough. It was dark everywhere, other tents sleeping peacefully and listening to the silent night, he could hear nothing but owls somewhere hidden in tall trees.

Ready to go back, he saw Levi out of the tent. His blouse on him and worry in wrinkles in between his thin brows.

"Levi," Erwin tried to stop him with his voice, with half-worn shoes Levi made steps towards him. 

"What takes you so long," He said harshly, almost offended.

"I was about to go back to you," He said with a smile forming at the end of his words. Sincerely from the worry he received. "Why did you leave? Wasn't you," He approached him quickly, taller than him like the trees to the moon. "Scared?"

Levi blinked at him. "More I was scared something happened to you, moron,"

"You would save me?" The blonde lifted his brows and Levi just skipped the answer, like it was too embarrassing or just didn't know the answer.

"Did you see anything?"

Erwin shook his head, looking around then at the wide sky. It quickly took away his breath and he almost forgot to answer Levi. "Nothing's there. It was probably a rabbit or something,"

"Okay," Levi nodded, looking around. He wasn't really sure that that wide forest isn't hiding some big beasts, waiting for him. But having Erwin next to him was calming him, he felt safer. "Let's go back?"

"Wait," Erwin grabbed his wrist. "Look at the sky,"

Levi blinked at him, then blinked at the sky and his pupils got wider. He never saw anything like that. He noticed the stars and the moon instead of how dark the night is. The stars seemed to have no end, shining brightly like tons of smaller and bigger brilliants.

And the stars and Erwin made him feel safe this night, till the early morning.

"It's nice," Levi said after an eternity of staring, couldn't find any other words to say what he's feeling now.

"It's not as bad as you thought," Erwin said, having eye contact with one of the stars.

"Don't," Levi began, brows really down. Erwin glanced at him. "Don't tell anybody, that I was scared,"

Erwin could joke, but he nodded and half smiled. "It's okay," Their shoulders bumped and the wind made them remember autumn is coming.

So they hid inside the tent. Not so scary now. Already tucked in his blanket, somehow closer to Erwin.

"You want to know what I'm scared of?" Erwin suddenly said, when Levi waited for a goodnight.

He glanced at him, blonde hair messed on a blanket, looking so soft. "Yes,"

"I'm scared of spiders,"

"Everyone scared of spiders,"

"You too?" Erwin chuckled.

Levi thought for a while. "No," He mumbled and his body froze when Erwin turned around, facing him.

"Let's go back to sleep?" He asked calmly, almost whispering, like he was saying a secret.

"Okay," Levi whispered back, leaning also closer. Blankets apart, but he felt very close.

"Levi," Erwin sighed. "Nothing will happen, okay?" He laid back on his back but eyes rested on Levi. "Come closer,"

"What," He said right away, doing it, moving closer.

"If there really is something dangerous outside, make sure to be close," He said simply.

"You mean it will maybe attack you first?" Levi said lying on his back. Inches from Erwin.

The teacher chuckled, thick and warm like a scarf made by some old lady. "Let's say I meant that," They lied for a while. Levi was sure that his tent mate fell asleep when suddenly he spoke up.

"I never knew someone like you could be scared of something,"

"By someone like me you mean?"

Erwin turned aside, hand on his cheek. "Just," He shrugged his shoulders. "You look like a small rabbit won't scare you, or," He smiled, the lips longed in a really wide grin. "It was just a pretend?"

"Pretend for what?" He said sarcastically. 

"I don't know, you better tell me,"

Levi suddenly remembered his really realistic dream. How he sweated after it. 

"Actually it was rather a dream that made me can't sleep,"

"Dream?" He asked curiously. "What dream?"

"A realistic one. It felt realistic,"

"Was there a bear that tried to kill you?"

Levi blinked. "No. It was a little different kind of a dream,"

Erwin also blinked, trying to figure out his words. He didn't know how to ask so Levi fell back to his back and stared at the fabric of their tent.

"I hope to," He sighed, moving closer. A lot closer. Their elbows touched but none of them moved back. "Have that kind of dream again," He smirked under his nose, closed eyes and could hear Erwin's soft breath next to his ear. "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, Levi,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


September, a month where everything backs to normality. Pupils eagerly return to behind their desk, with a pile of books and homework getting taller than the mount Everest. Levi is in that small group of people who enjoys it. Enjoys being busy.

It's his last class, last year to achieve good results, get closer to his class and slowly think about the future. Yet there was this one thought that made it harder for him to focus on his tasks.

Things were happening. Inside him, inside his body. Something that wasn't happening earlier. He was slowly getting scared of himself. Just a month ago he would deny with his fists and feet that he's not like boys his age. That he's not like Albert or Farlan who talk about sex for the whole day. But now he can't stop thinking about it.

His dream gave his weak imagination a drop of grease, making the whole mechanism work like after a visit in a service.

Every time, after he's done, he feels guilty. Touching himself, thinking about a two times older person, who probably has nothing but friendly intentions for him. It makes him feel really shitty. Especially when later in his bed he would do it again. Wishing only to be fucked by him. In class. Under shower. By the fucking tree.

The school helps, really helps. Cause he sees Erwin only sometimes and if he do, it's nothing longer than a few words small talk.

Like today. They bumped at each other in the doors. He was leaving and Levi just got back. "Sorry," Levi mumbled under the nose, looking up to blue eyes.

"It's okay, Levi,"

He would go inside his room right away, not cause he didn't want to talk, but got so shy. He was feeling different about the teacher. With feelings involved, he couldn't even look him in the eyes without getting a warm blush.

How it is, everything that's good has to end. And that's what happened with Levi's luck to avoid the smart teacher.

"Finally I can talk to you," Erwin began, closing the doors quietly. He caught Levi in the small library, where no one really comes, just Levi or cookers to gossip about something.

His heavy wrist leaned on the table, feeling like the wood may bend from its big force. Levi looked at the wrist, with veins pulsing quickly, then at fingers and finally decided to look up.

"Why do I feel like you've been avoiding me?"

"Huh? How should I know that?"

"You are avoiding me," Erwin said softly. His hand from table went to Levi's book, closing it so he will give him more attention. "I want to know why,"

"Erwin," Levi sighed, standing to face him, but immediately he understood that was a mistake. They were so close now, Levi was scared to move or even breath. "I'm not avoiding you. I have a lot of work. Last year, you know, things like that,"

He didn't believe him really. "But, whenever I want to talk, you run away,"

"We talk now, aren't we?"

Erwin smiled but sighed. "We are. Because I made you talk to me," He moved the hand from the book to Levi's shoulder. "What I did wrong?"

"Nothing," Levi glanced at the hand. Nice, big hand. Shoulder melting like butter under the hot knife.

They stared at each other for so long. Trying to read each other's eyes, minds. Anything. "Can I read?" Levi asked finally, trying to reach for the book, and when he tried his hand touched Erwin's.

"No," He said firmly. With a tone, sharp, he never used around Levi. "No, until you tell me what's wrong," Until now both realised their hands have been on each other still. Comfortable like it's their place.

Erwin looked at that, at how his hand covered Levi's smaller one. It was warm.

"Does this bother you?" He asked.

Levi looked at their hands. His one easily covered. Then he looked back at his teacher and shake his head.

"No," He added simply. Black hair contrasting with his white shirt buttoned till his chin.

"Then that's not the problem?" He asked and took the hand off him. Levi felt empty, wanting to grab the wrist and beg for more touch.

"I have," Levi sighed. "No problem," He continued. His hands gripping at the book, he wanted to make a step forward but there was a wall. It was Erwin.

So Levi made a step back and his ass hit table, moving the lamp and other books with sound. His breath shake and thighs slightly opened.

_If he just.. if he just put his hand between my thighs, I would squeeze them and.._

"Don't avoid me," Erwin whispered. His voice sounded so harsh yet sensible now. Levi caught himself staring at the lips, pink and with saliva on. _How would I kiss them? I never kissed_. "I love coming to my work and seeing you,"

"You do?"

Erwin nodded. The book in Levi's hands almost fell. He caught it and placed on the table making a step even closer, their knees brushing.

"I do," His hand moved by itself, it moved to his cheek. It was never so close to his face. Cheek was so hot, like he was touching inside of the oven. It was pink. "I love seeing you,"

Levi couldn't believe what was happening. It all was too much for his small chest.

"And you just keep on avoiding me,"

"I won't," Levi said quickly, face titling onto his hand.

"Good," Erwin said, swallowing hard and taking the hand away. "Good," He said again. He made a step back then said. "Go back to lessons," And he left like that. And Levi never read that book he intended to.


	5. Adoptions

"There's an old couple interested in me," 

Levi blinked at his friend, processing worlds slowly like an old computer. 

"What do you mean?" His fingers wrapped around a warm mug filled with milk and honey. The steam warmed his cheeks. Drinking it and licking lips, he felt the sweet taste.

"I mean that," Kate bent her fingers till they cracked. Watching Levi's face coming from behind the mug, beamed with curiosity. "That I will probably get adopted," 

"Oh," Levi didn't know how to react well. "I'm glad," His gaze wandered over her face, coming back to her eyes. Kate couldn't tell much just by staring at his expression.

"You are?" She asked slightly surprised.

"Yes, of course. Isn't that what you wanted?" Thin brows raised high and he could tell a relief showed on his friends face. "A loving family with a big garden and fluffy white dog,"

"You remember," She chuckled, with another blink glasses lit in her eyes. 

They talked about that years ago when they were getting to know each other. Kate wanting the garden, dogs, hugs from a loving woman while Levi never dreamed about anything like that. A perfect home was changing for him like the weather. Sometimes he dreamed about loving a family, but now, he just lost faith in that.

"Of course I do," He wrapped an arm around her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm happy for you. If they don't have a dog, you have to take one," 

"I will," She snuggled into him. A smile couldn't leave her small face. "I will name him Levi,"

"Thanks, I guess?"

They both ended chuckling.

And that happened. Just a week later. The older couple came for Kate. The woman looking like her passion is making delicious pumpkin soups and the man like he goes fishing every Sunday morning and comes back with an empty net but a smile.

She hugged Levi tightly, almost breaking his neck. "I will miss you so much," She whispered into his ear, Levi's hands resting on her back.

"We can see each other," He said after breathtaking embrace, literally, breathtaking.

"Yes, we can," Farlan added, excitement leaving his voice.

"Oh," Kate rolled her eyes. "We will," And just like that she approached the taller boy, pulling him by his shirt and kissing him long.

"Take me with you, please," Farlan whispered into her lips. The goodbye was hard for everyone, but for him the hardest.

She left, waving for the last time to everyone gathered.

Turning around, Levi's gaze shifted from the ground to Erwin, resting against the wall. Hands in pockets, white shirt tightly around his arms. Worry spreading across his face didn't match that body.

Levi approached him quietly, knowing he's waiting only for him. The look on his face didn't belong to the pleasing ones so Erwin gave him a smile. Warm like the sun on July afternoon.

"Are you okay?" He asked the question with genuine worry, bouncing off the wall and standing still now on his long legs. His whole posture leaned towards Levi, like an umbrella trying to hide him from the rain.

Levi glanced up at his face, but it gave no clue of his mood. "Why would I be not okay?" He said not convincingly. He then looked at Erwin's lips and back at eyes.

"Come, Levi," On his shoulder landed Isabel's hand. 

"I'm coming," He sighed, staring at Erwin for the last time then left. They spent the rest of the day together, with Farlan too. 

"I will go to my room now," Levi said softly, seeing Isabel already sleeping after they watched a movie together. "Kay," Farlan said and they left to their rooms.

Something fell in his chest seeing no Erwin's jacket hanging on the wall.   
  
  
  
  
  


Just with autumn coming there was always a grain of depression behind.

With every evening beginning with rain, Levi eating only half of the plate and drinking too much tea with lemon, not seeing Erwin for almost four days in the row. It made his stomach sick, lying down on the back with too many pages written about his sorrow in his notebook.

Levi came to the conclusion he wasn't wanted. He never was by anyone. It was like that since he was born. His mother didn't want him. For fifteen years no one wanted him. He watched people coming and leaving, but he, he was always here, always the last one.

And he wasn't jealous of Kate getting adopted or any of his friends. Nothing like that, but sometimes, on nights like this one, it would hit him and just made him feel worse that no one wanted his eyes, grey like rainy clouds, so colourless. No one wanted his emotionless face, too skinny hands. No one would love a person like this.

Maybe expect Olivia and later Albert, Kate, Farlan and Isabel. They were the only one he needed to feel like the world wasn't that bad. He wasn't that bad. 

Still.

Sometimes it felt not enough, sometimes it would make his eyes swallow, body lost a litre of water. 

Later in the day, it annoyed him, hearing for the fifth time what happened to his eyes. Why the bags under them were so dark.   
  
  


Just a few days later Albert was another one to get adopted.

"I can't believe I'm getting adopted before you," He said, half laughing. But there was a small particle that made him feel bad about leaving his friends, his family.

"So do I," Isabel said when Levi said nothing back. They hugged in three, Isabel squeezing the boys closer to each other. 

"I promise I will see you guys," He saluted to Erwin and Olivia, then patted Levi on his back and hugged Isabel for the third, the longest time.

"Don't forget about us, you asshole,"

"Isabel, your language!" Said one of the teachers but she didn't react. Her cheeks were a little flushed.

He left and both sighed. "We lost another one," Farlan said.   
  
  
  
  
  


"Levi! Hey," 

"Oh, hey, you just came?" Levi said, his lessons ended quickly today. He watched Erwin taking off his scarf. Watching his face carefully as they haven't seen each other much and the sharp features were slowly fading away in his mind.

"Yeah, I came just for a few things," They walked together inside the house and when Levi was about to go a different direction, to his own room, Erwin stopped him with a soft touch on the shoulder. "You wanna talk?"

Levi looked at him, then at his own backpack, it was falling so he fixed it. "Yeah," He said and received a smile from Erwin.

They went to the garden at the back of the house, the office was besieged by other teachers. Some kids were running on the yellowish grass so they went somewhere more secluded.

"I'm worried about you," Erwin sat down, Levi close to him and when he didn't say anything back he continued. "Your two friends got adopted and you might feel a little lonely now," He continued calm, his hand was breaking out just to touch Levi somewhere. "I want you to know that I'm here for you,"

Levi crossed his legs on the bench, dirt from his shoes staying on his black jeans. Small wrinkles appeared on his forehead, glancing at the hand that rested on his knee all of sudden. "Thanks,"

"And if you have any problem, you can come to me with it," Erwin's fingers rubbed Levi's bony knee, brows furrowing in a worry. "We will figure it out together,"

"You know it's not the same. How I will act in front of Isabel and Furlan and with you, I can't treat you the same," He said not looking up from the hand. Liking how the hand just stays there, even when not moving.

Erwin stayed in silence for a while. "I know what you mean," He smiled despite it. Wind moving Levi's black hair. "I'm not your teacher though,"

"That's a point too," Levi looked at him. "And you are too old, we can't talk about some things,"

"Too old? That's rude," Erwin chuckled, louder and Levi smiled. Liking the sound of it.

"I can't really tell how old you are," Levi took his hair behind his ear for the wind to stop annoy him. "Sometimes you look twenty and sometimes thirty," Levi even now chuckled, turning around and his shoulder rested on the wood. "Oh, like that, that wrinkle right here gives you age," He chuckled when Erwin especially furrowed his forehead to show some wrinkles.

"Thanks," He rolled his eyes. "Both are young for me," Erwin chuckled, dimple showed in his cheek. "I better not tell you how it really is," 

"Erwiiiin," Levi moved closer to him on the bench, give him a look. "Tell me. Then I will decide if we can be friends or I will treat you only as my teacher,"

Erwin laughed, quietly but sounded really hot. "Should I say it? What if I scare you away?" He asked himself, scratching his chin. "Fine, but try guess first,"

"Thirty," Levi shot right away.

Erwin squinted his eyes, leaned in and shook the head. "Wrong," 

"Higher or lower?"

His right brow arched high. "Lower," He said with confidence.

The corner of Levi's lips lifted in a small smirk. "Twenty eight?"

"Correct," His eyes shine.

"Not that bad," Levi said, bringing his knees to his chest. Hands on his calves and eyes on Erwin. "But that hair, it makes you look older, and those sweaters," Levi reached and rubbed the warm fabric between his fingers. "Like a grandpa," 

Erwin chuckled. "What should I wear then?" His brows arched up again, white teeth made the sun hid behind clouds. "And what's wrong with my hair all of sudden?"

Levi made a thinking face. "Try something else than those grandpa sweaters, it's a beginning of fall, not winter. What about just a top? Do you have one?"

"I have a lot," Erwin said.

Levi nodded. "Good, I want to see them," He pointed a finger at his chest, touching it intuitively. 

"Fine," Erwin smiled and they decided to have a small walk. To spend some more minutes together.

"How is it possible that you learned in so many schools and you are that young?" Levi said later, hands in pockets.

"Most of these schools were practical. I never wanted to learn in a normal school, I wanted to learn in place like this. Where teaching is really needed," 

"And you like in here, right?"

Erwin nodded, staring long at Levi. "A lot,"

"Good," Levi smiled. They got back to the house after walking some more and Levi was now hanging on the handle from his room. 

"Thanks," He said quietly. "I know.. that I have a friend in you," 

"Always," Erwin smiled more. 

"Wear that top tomorrow," Levi changed his tone slightly. "I wanna see," He felt his stomach turning upside down after he heard himself.

Erwin squinted his eyes at Levi. "I will try to find my best one," He then leaned in and whispered close to his face. "I won't let you down," 

Levi couldn't stop biting the inside of his lower lip. "We will see," He pressed on the handle, getting inside of his room. His head was still visible as he said. "See you, friend," 

He closed the doors and finally could breathe like a normal person. _What the hell is happening._ His brain asked his dumb heart, which was beating faster than ever. He laid in bed and thought about him for another two hours until he fell asleep.

In the morning Levi went to school. Later when he came back the first thing he did was go to Isabel. But she was absent. He waited the whole night just to tell her about yesterday and she was gone. 

He searched for her almost everywhere until he heard two familiar voices. _Gosh_. He went to the room and saw Isabel sitting and Erwin leaning over her, helping her yet again with the homework. She was chuckling, probably loving the closeness and attention from the teacher. Gosh, how Levi wanted to be in her place. He felt jealous.

"Isabel, I was searching for you," He said harshly.

"Oh,"

"Oh!"

Four eyes now landed on Levi. He placed a hand on his hip with not the pleasant look on his face.

"Sorry I knew-, but Mr Smith was free and I couldn't not use it!" She chuckled, so close to him. His necklace almost touched her cheek.

"Honest as always," Erwin placed a hand on her shoulder to rub it and straightened his back, looking at Levi.

"Yeah, I shouldn't disturb you then," He just glanced at Erwin. "We will talk later,"

"Wait!" Isabel said but she didn't move.

"Levi," Erwin began softly. "You won't disturb, come," 

Levi wanted to leave really, but Erwin reaching a hand to him just.. he just couldn't. He reached too, got grabbed by his hand, brought with one soft pull and their hands fell apart slowly, like they didn't want to. Or like Levi didn't want to. 

He rolled his eyes, sitting on top of the table, messing the papers under his butt.

"What are you writing? Again some late homework?" Levi said looking down, seeing only two sentences there. She grabbed the pen, Erwin leaned again near her ear to help her out but his hands. _His hands_. They rested on the table and his right hand just next to Levi's knee. Erwin's last two fingers climbed on Levi's knee, like there wasn't enough space on the desk. He felt them, that small touch, that two fingers resting there, like it was his whole body.

"It's for a lesson with Mrs Hudson, it's too hard for me," She commented, looking up, up close at blue eyes and asking for help with that innocent look. 

Erwin helped her and Levi just sighed. "He shouldn't help you. You won't learn like this,"

"Of course I won't, who even learns shit like this," She mumbled, writing and hearing a cough from Erwin she looked up again, and said small sorry, with that smile Erwin could let it pass.

She ended the sentence with a big dot then looked at Levi. "What's with you today? You always help me with lessons and now you try to make me look bad?"

He just rolled his eyes at her, could tell something but the pinky belonging to Erwin's huge hand, pressed more on his thigh now, climbing higher and higher. 

"I'm just caring for you to be a smart girl. Not like others,"

"Not like you?" She asked and stick her tongue.

"Enough of that," Erwin said, clapping hands, making the fingers leave Levi. He straightened his back again, feeling bones cracking and feeling something else. Eyes on him. He stared back at Levi and smile by itself pressed on his lips.

"Is this your best top?" He asked ironically. Eyes looking from shoulder to shoulder, from bicep to bicep. He could hang himself on that big arm. 

Erwin looked down at his body, at how the top was almost stuck to his stomach. "I think so? Do I look good?"

Levi rose one of his brows, bit the end of his lip, for Erwin to see that and then puckered his lips formed in a small grimace. "It's okay. Better than the grandpa sweater,"

"Just okay?" Erwin asked softly but his eyes were eating Levi hungrily.

Levi saw that look. His stomach turned around, saliva became thicker to swallow, and his finger was brought to his lips. "It's fine," 

The corner of his lips curled. 

"Very fine," Levi said, chewing on his lower lip and just now he realised he's not in his bed, he's in front of Erwin and Isabel. 

"Can you help me?" Isabel asked after cough and Erwin, with red ears like from cold, went back to her paper, to another question. 

They sat in silence for maybe two minutes now. But it felt like an eternity. 

"I will grab something to eat," Levi said to leave the room. 

An hour later Isabel closed herself with Levi.

"What the hell was that?" She asked with voice quiet. Her hands on Levi and eyes big. "Why he looked at you like he wanted to fuck you?"

"He was just staring,"

"And what about you? You sounded not like you," She grabbed her own cheeks. "I was so embarrassed! I-I felt like I was in a porn scene or something!"

"What the hell," Levi rolled his eyes. "It was nothing, really," He shrugged his shoulders, walked around the room and laid down on her bed. "We are just kinda," He couldn't not to smile. "Becoming friends I think,"

"Friends? With a teacher?"

He lifted. "Yeah, huh? What about Olivia? It's the same with her,"

"No, it's not, you don't flirt with her,"

"I'm not flirting with anyone!"

"Yeah? I knew what I saw,"

"Well," Levi's back fell again onto the mattress. "You must be blind," 

"My ass blind," She sat next to him. "You two will fuck,"

His brows furrowed in a disagree. "What the fuck," He straightened his back. 

"Stop acting, I know you more than anyone, Levi," She bit her lip. "Tell me, what was with that top?"

He chuckled and rolled eyes. "Maybe some other time, I promised to help Rachel today," He left as quickly as he came here.

 _Gosh, she's so annoying,_ Levi thought.   
  
  
  


"Levi, do you like Mr Smith?" Olivia asked. Drinking tea late in the evening, the whole office smelled like lemons and cinnamon. She was busy all day, still finding a few minutes for Levi.

"What do you mean?" He furrowed his thin brows. "Of course I like him. Everyone does," He said once again.

"I know," She rolled her eyes the same way Levi does. "I'm just asking because I was thinking..," She smiled warmly, small hands with long nails curling under her chin. "Did you thought of him adopting you?"

"What?"

_What_

"I asked also him," She continued. "He really likes you. Thinks you are intelligent. Well mannered,"

His thin brows were furrowed in some mixed negative emotions. "Would he really do that? You asked him?"

"I thought that might be a good idea,"

"Yeah," He just sighed. 

Levi couldn't leave it like that.

He skipped two classes to get to shelter early to catch Erwin. He was there. In the class, with reading glasses on his nose and an open book in hand. Walking around the class, listening to kids, fixing their pronunciations, helping them with words they don't know yet.

Levi watched him for almost twenty minutes without being caught, once the blonde noticed him, he couldn't help but to smile till the class ended. The kids left and Levi closed the doors by pushing them with his butt.

"Hello," He said warmly, not getting an answer back. It already bothered him. "What is it? Levi?"

"Tell me," He didn't really know how to ask it. It irritated him even more. "What are we?" _That didn't sound the best._ "I mean- do you really want to adopt me?"

Erwin's forehead relaxed, a smile was formed and he approached Levi. "I thought I might just let you help to get out of here and-"

"And then what? You will become my father?"

He made another step. And another. Facing now Levi, his stare was calm compared to Levi's shaky pupils. "You want to stay here for another year?"

"I endured so many years. A year is a piece of shit," Levi didn't know why but he was so angry. He was in a line between screaming or crying.

Suddenly the warm hand grabbed his one and his chest felt lighter. "You deserve everything that's best. I just feel like I should give it to you,"

"Then don't adopt me," Levi said quickly. "I will leave here in a year and then.."

"Then?" He asked, pulling hand closer to him. Levi's free hand touched the teacher's face, and Erwin took his hand in both of his.

"Then you can give me everything you want," Levi continued with a boost of confidence. Taking a small step his hips hit the table and Erwin came closer, trying to show him the closeness isn't that scary.

"I think about you all the time," Erwin said, almost whispered and his hands rested on the table on both sides next to Levi's hands.

Levi felt like his heart in a minute will burst out from his chest from the closeness. Their knees were inches apart, pinkies almost touching, breaths mixing. "Just don't do it," Levi let out a shaky breath.

"It's okay, calm down." He said to his lips. Levi's eyes dropping to the ground and Erwin opened his shoulders. "Come here," Shyly he did. He melted in his arms, sticking to the chest, the cold tip of the nose burying in Erwin's neck which smelled like cologne and thousand of dollars.

"I'm here for you," He whispered into his ear while his hand was gently stroking soft hair on Levi's head. They were really delicate, disappearing between his fingers like melted ice.

"It's just your job," Levi commented under nose after what felt like hours in teachers arms. His small hand moving on the chest, just to wrap around his warmer neck and pull him down, to look straight into grey eyes.

"Actually," The blonde glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I'm no longer at work. I ended it four minutes ago," The smile faded away when he leaned over Levi's lips with the force of his hand. "You are something else,"

Out of breath, Levi stood on his tippy toes, fingers holding onto blonde hair as his lips touched Erwin's lips. Simply but long, they kissed.

He did that again and again, leaving a small smooch on his lips to feel more. His ears ached of how red they were, Erwin's hips were pushing him harshly onto the desk and it was too much for Levi. The slow kisses were quickly changing into longer ones, feeling how Erwin was sucking onto his saliva. He couldn't help being harder than the rock.

"I'm sorry," Erwin whispered as he kissed Levi again. Deeper, his nose crushed against his cheek now and Levi was left out of breath.

"For what," He asked half confused, half aroused. Somehow climbing on the table and having teacher close to him closer than a magnet.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this," He whispered, voice somehow thicker and the air from his nose was so hot it made Levi leaking with precome inside his boxers.

"Why not?" Levi asked. The teacher leaned over him, kissing him deeper and deeper, sucking on his upper lip, Levi's body wiggling under him.

"You are so young, you should be-" He couldn't finish. Levi grabbed his cheeks and tried to dominate the kiss but Erwin was just stronger and more experienced. He used his tongue this time, touching Levi's one, hard enough to rob his of breath.

"Don't tell me I should be looking for someone my age," He said trying to straighten his back, making Erwin fall back. "Just," Levi sighed, feeling his hair messed and lips swollen. "Just be here, with me,"

He blinked at Erwin, he was out of his breath too, white shirt creased at the collar.

"I will,"

"Yes," Levi gasped, standing from the table. His knees like from the cotton, trying to reach the doors. "Thanks for the talk,"

Erwin walked him to the closed doors, pressing on the wood with a hand before opening them for Levi. "Anytime," He said, to his earlier words.


	6. Books

"Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday Nancy," Levi said, grabbing the little girl under her shoulders and giving a loud kiss to her rosy cheek. She already got plenty of those today, maybe it was the reason a shiny smile didn't leave her rounded face. "You big girl," He added another kiss to another cheek and spin her two times making the girl chuckle in pure happiness.

It's always fun when someone has a birthday in an orphanage. The whole day is just children running around with balloons and birthday hats on their heads, having the whole day just to play. Everyone somehow forgets about their problems, being happy with the atmosphere. The long table seems like it has no end of food with the cooks keep on coming with more plates.

Behind the happy, dirty from icing faces, there's hard work in the kitchen. Levi works today three times harder. The apron leaves his hips, falling to the countertop covered in flour and he runs to the second floor just to pick up the phone cause everyone is so busy.

It is a number one priority for a child to have good memories with their birthday. Olivia will always say that.

"Levi! Doors!"

Shouted one of the younger intern, her hands too busy with one year old who can't fall asleep in this chaos.

"Coming!" He shouted right at the doors, with last breath opening them. The small surprise was mutual.

"Oh, Erwin," He blinked and moved aside to let the teacher inside, closing quickly the doors as the harsh wind tried to come uninvited.

"Why are you surprised?" He asked, getting his coat off shoulders with Levi's help and small thanks under the nose. The warmth hit Erwin's face, red from cold and began to spread in every direction of his body.

"You never come in weekends," He said, staring at his face. A sudden scene flashed through his mind, the man leaning over him, his body on the table, his warm breath and lips parted, his smell-

Levi blinked twice and Erwin just smiled at him, like he could read his mind.

"I came here for the party," He said with a colourful bag in his hand. Levi had already problems with focusing on his words or the gift he got for the girl. The long tie and hair nicely done were distracting. Shifting closer the harsh cologne attacked his nostrils and his shoulders shake. The best it's to keep a distance.

"Yeah," Levi said and began to walk away, hearing heavy steps behind. The teacher was slowly following him, his eyes never leaving his back. "A party with five years old, sounds fun," So he continued.

They stopped in the middle of the corridor, where both wanted to take a different turn. Levi having to leave, but he couldn't like that, without a word.

"I'm certain we will have a good time," Taller man spoke up and his brows furrowed in small concern. "You have something here," His thumb quickly reached to Levi's pale cheek to brush off the even lighter powder.

"It's flour," He said right away, feeling like a heart jumped right to his throat at the sudden touch. 

The blonde smiled warmly, thumb moving on his cheek despite being perfectly clean now. "Well," The light, blue as sky eyes meet with darker ones and he leaned slightly just to say. "I will say hello to others,"

Their faces getting less and less millimetres apart. And he left first, glancing at Levi some steps later, from over the shoulder.

Levi stood there some more, breathing with his mouth open till two of kids ran into him, bringing him back to life.

"Hey, you saw Nancy?" He asked one of the boys, his brown hair shaking as he nodded and grabbed Levi by his two fingers, his small hand couldn't fit more.  
  
  
  
  
  


"Here's a present from me," Levi sat on the colourful carpet with the girl. She was really careful with the pink paper that the gift was wrapped in. With the same carefulness, Levi packed it.

He helped her with the small bow, tying it later around her wrist, and smiled right away after her high pitched shout. "Brother Levi!" She hung herself on his neck and hugged tightly with a pair of short hands. "I wanted this one!" Her eyes shining as she stared back at the doll.

"You like it?" He asked, hand rubbing her back.

"Yes! I love it!" She indeed did, unpacking the doll from another packaging and running away to show it to her other small friends. Leaving Levi without a word, but with a small smile.

"She wasn't that happy of what I bought her," Erwin commented, watching the scene from a distance.

Levi wasn't really surprised. "I guess I know her better," He chuckled ironically, grabbing Erwin's hand to stand up from the carpet. "Who thought that buying a book for someone who can barely read will be a good idea?"

"I will help her with reading that,"

"It's still boring," Levi said softly, despite his voice mostly being harsh. "The kids they age want to play, not to read books, only you were like that this age," Levi rolled his eyes. Going for another room knowing well the teacher will just follow him. Like he does for the whole day. For sure he has something on his mind.

Suddenly he was pulled by the wrist to one of the classes, today shining with emptiness, and pushed lightly against the wall. His back sticking to the cold wall and breath was already shaky as his lush imagination started to work to what could happen between them being all alone.

"Hey," Erwin said, a smile was resting on his handsome face. Well aware of his superiority over Levi.

"Hey," He mumbled back, eyes following long tie reaching his stomach and black belt with heavy, silver buckle. "What do you think you are doing? Huh?" His right brow arched high but the look on his face was rather softer one.

"I forgot to say that you look really nice today," The blonde continued, innocently. With a free hand, he closed the doors and eyed Levi's whole, not so big posture. He wore one of his few white shirts, tucked into light blue jeans with a belt tightly around his waist. After some years the shirt was more greyish then white. And cause of his small proportions at this age it was always a problem to find proper jeans.

"Thank you," He said simply, not really knowing how to take compliments. Especially not from Erwin where behind every word was that stare, like he really meant it. He made a small step forward, his boots, he forgot to change from the expedition to store for the milk, made a loud patter. "Why did you locked us here?" He asked with brows rise even higher, glancing shortly at the closed doors. "Just to tell me that?"

"Not only," The blonde smiled warmly, but his hand also began to move carefully, like a warning. And when Levi didn't move back, the hand sink in the storm of black hair. So soft, he couldn't help but to lock his fist around then. "But to do that too," He added before leaning in and just before placing a kiss he smiled, cause Levi's pupils were shaking like crazy. He placed the kiss calmly, with eyes closed now. With one intention in his head, for Levi to stop being so stressed.

Probably if not Erwin doing the first move, Levi would never come up with another kiss. The first one was getting blurry, as it all happened just in his imagination.

"Okay," Levi said under his nose. The facts slowly hitting him, that he's doing it again. That's something is happening between them. He blinked a few times and stood on tippy toes to use his tongue in another kiss. It moved freely inside Erwin's mouth, touching his palate, rubbing against his own tongue and even licking on his lips at the end. They tasted like coffee. "You look good too," He added, getting more talkative. His two small hands rubbed fabric on Erwin's back. It was a black jacket like from a suit. A birthday of six years old was a good reason to look this fancy. "But you always do,"

Erwin smiled between small kisses and Levi liked when he did that. He left three small smooches on the long smile and forced a smile too, he didn't fake it, but made it as long as Erwin's. "We should get back,"

"We should," Blonde nodded, fist resting on the wall and whole body leaning towards Levi. "We definitely should," He murmured before kissing him so deeply, his knees almost broke down. He was clearly a good kisser.

"Mghhm," Levi couldn't help but to let out that muffled sound. He liked how Erwin's nose would rub against his cheek, how he would breathe right into his skin. "Now I-" He squeezed his eyes shut when Erwin kissed his jawline then somewhere lower at the skin on his neck. It was so warm and delicate but at the same time, Levi's body felt overwhelmed. "Erwin," He grabbed his shoulder and squeezed them a little too much. "I have to help with the cake for Nancy," He said straight to his lips.

The blonde blinked at him and finally nodded.

"Fine,"

In the kitchen Levi wore back the apron to keep his clothes clean, making the bottom layer of cake. Isabel was also here, making the decorations and cupcakes.

His hand began to squeeze the ingredients together. Mind coming back for the third time to the kissing session from a few minutes ago. It was the first time someone would kiss him in such an intimate place, it felt really intense. Levi felt anxiety down at his stomach, growling, tangling his intestines together. He felt scared of doing something more than kissing, knowing well he won't be good at that. But, oh, how much he wants the hands down there, touching his thighs, kissing his stomach.. him going down on Erwin, touching his cock-

"Levi?" An older woman said louder. "The cake is fine, you can give it to me now,"

"Oh, yes, here you go,"

He had to open one of the buttons from his shirt. Washing away the cake from his fingers. For the next couple of hours, he focused on playing with kids instead of staying with the teachers and risking of getting too heated up again.

"I will never eat anything in my life again," Isabel said rubbing her stomach, pushing away the plate with cake on it.

"Good, then I will take it," Levi took the dirty plates from the table and carefully placed it inside the sink. Just when he was about to roll up his sleeves a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"I will do it," Erwin began to roll his sleeves and Levi didn't protest. A sink full of dirty dishes wasn't one of his dreams.

"Fine," He stared back at him. Take some steps back and rested his hips on the countertop. "Are you staying for the night today?" Levi said tone louder than the water. The small sponge in big hand was harshly rubbing the plate.

"I never stay for the night, why today should be different?"

Levi just shrugged his shoulders, thinking that the teacher could sleep in his room, but his bed was so small, it was perfect for Levi's measurements only.

"Just asking,"

He mumbled, fingers rubbing the place on the jawline, that hours ago was kissed.  
  


Already in bed and pyjamas, Levi heard a soft knocking to his room. It could either be Farlan or Olivia, both wanting something from him. But he would never expect Erwin here.

"Are you sleeping?" He whispering, looking around the room and finding Levi on the bed with an open book. Closing the doors he takes a few steps inside. "Can't sleep?"

"Why are you still here? It's late," He closed the book, crossing his legs and pushing palms of his hands between them.

"I saw the light," His finger pointed at the small lamp. "Decided to say goodbye,"

"I just can't sleep," Levi shrugged his shoulders. Explaining himself at the earlier question. The book then dove under his pillow.

"I'm having a short break, two or three weeks," He said simply. The sight after his words was like a relief.

Levi blinked, with forehead already furrowed. Not liking the words. "Why? Why didn't you tell? Why?"

He finally made a step closer, and when Levi shifted aside, giving him the space on the bed, he sat next to him.

"Are you already sick of us?"

Erwin chuckled, the small bed cracking from his weight. "No, no," He shook his head. A small strand of blonde hair fell to his face. "The kids will have a break too, I have to visit my family, there's something wrong with my father,"

"Oh," Levi said quietly, hand slowly moving towards Erwin. He thought for a long time to where should he place it to show him a small comfort, like he always does to Levi. It landed on his hand and Levi delicately rubbed his knuckles. "I hope he will be alright,"

The blonde looked down at the hand and smiled. "I hope too," He sighed warmly. "And hopefully I will see you here when I'm back,"

Levi squeezed his hand more, whole body getting closer. His bare knees touching Erwin's thigh. "It didn't happen in fourteen years, it won't happen now," His second hand landed on Erwin's shoulder, he tried to be as close as he could.

"Thank you," The blonde began, feeling warm inside his chest from all the closeness he received from Levi. He looked around but quickly gazed into grey eyes. "You have a nice room," His hand moved freely to fix the black hair, showing more of Levi's forehead.

"It's nothing special," He added in half whisper, knees pressing more onto the thigh. He was carving for more touch so he grabbed onto the arm that was fixing his hair. He swallowed harshly the saliva and let out. "I will miss you," He could feel many veins under his fingertips.

The blonde smiled weakly. "Me too," The hands were still holding onto his forearm so he made another move. Feeling from Levi's awkward shifting how he needed to be touched. His five fingers gripped at Levi's hip, through his loosened sleeping top.

"Erwin," Levi gasped. Like electrocuted, he jumped and found himself on his lap. Heart beating faster than ever, fingers wrapping around his neck automatically, like it's their place to belong.

"What is it?" The blonde asked, so close to his mouth. His breath was faster too, how the hands gripped and his small back, wanting to keep him on his lap forever.

Levi knew he couldn't run anywhere now. The cologne was still harsh as in the morning and he wanted to feel it even more so he dove into his neck, the cold tip of the nose rubbing his harsh skin here. It smelled so good.

"Can you," He began quietly, back straightening and moving closer on Erwin's thighs. "Kiss my neck again?"

Those four words were enough. Pair of wet and hot as oven lips stuck on the even warmer neck, pressing it slowly and kissing as long as his lungs let him to. Erwin didn't know how, but Levi's skin tasted really sweet. With every kiss he tasted more like honey, hand moving away the hair by his ear and kissing skin behind it, making the small body shake.

Indescribable bundle of moans left Levi's mouth, ashamed of how he sounded he covered his lips with hand.

"No," Erwin said between a kiss on his jawline and adam's apple. "I wanna hear you," Another kiss, with a sharp touch of his front teeth.

Levi took away his hand and leaned to his ear to whisper. "What if someone hears?"

A shiver ran down Erwin's spine. Levi sounded innocent yet so arousing. "No one will hear," His hands fell lower from Levi's back, gripping at the hips.

His back hit the cold wall and lips parted, some saliva on his lower lip but most of it stayed on Levi's red neck. "No one will,"

"So," Levi looked down at the thighs and crotch having not much space in tight jeans. "Are you staying for the night?"

Erwin smiled, in a more sweet way. "I can't," His one hand stayed at the bottom of his back, caressing it in a way Levi will remember for a long time. "I have a flight really early morning."

Small sparkle left Levi's eyes, he really hoped to spend a night with Erwin. Without anything really in mind, maybe just sleeping in the same room or same bed.

"Actually I came cause I have something for you," The grey eyes sparkled again, really nicely. Like there were stars living in them. "It's," He tried to lift but Levi was glued to his lap. "It's in my bag," He pointed at the bag left near the doors.

"What is it?" Levi stood, going for it. It was a book in a paper bag. "A book?"

"I know you like to read," He stood from the bed with messed sheets. His knees feeling weak. "I thought you could read it while I'm absent. It's one of my favourite ones,"

Levi's fingers gripped around leather fabric and nodded. "Okay," He placed the book on the desk and looked around. "I will,"

"I should be going now," He approached Levi again. Erwin's hands resting by his sides, eyes dropping to Levi's two parted pyjama. The shorts seemed too short, reaching only his knees while the top was too big, two or three sizes.

"Stay safe,"

"I will," Erwin smiled and their faces were closer again. He could see his own reflection in Levi's eyes, then his small nose and milky, soft skin.

He leaned only to press a long kiss to his forehead.

"Have a good night," He said going for the doors, looking at Levi again standing simply yet looking so nice. It seemed like they were saying goodbye for forever.

Levi just stared. He was fully aware of what it meant. The doors have been closed and he fell onto the bed, with the book lying on his chest. Fuck. He then hugged it tightly.

Two weeks were really boring and felt rather like months. Levi read the book twice, reading it before and after sleep, in and between classes, even on the bus. With the wind coming from old windows, watching the snow, counting snowflakes, days, waiting for Erwin.

He came back on a Thursday, with a new scarf around his neck and two more wrinkles around his eyes.

"You came back," He said with a dimple in a cheek and row of white teeth.

"There's no other option," Erwin said and Levi helped him with the coat as he always does. "Thanks," He smiled and Levi hung it. Just two steps later a bunch of kids jumped on Erwin. Fighting for a spot in his lovely arms.

He caught one of the girls, lifting her, eyes still focused on Levi who tried to keep him busy.

"I've read the book," Levi began. "And-"

"Erwin! Here you are! Come, we need you!!"

One of the teachers pulled Erwin by his hand, he gave Levi last glance and mouthed small _Sorry_. "We will talk later," He added just right in the corner.

And later didn't come. Well. it was already after supper, bathing time and Levi still didn't give him the book back nor told him what he thought about it.

"Oh-,"

"Hey," Levi said. Just leaving the bathroom. Hair soaking wet, skin pink from too warm water.

"Sorry, it was a really busy day,"

"It's okay," Levi just said. Nothing else.

"About that book-"

"Yes- I will give it to you," He rushed to his room but Erwin stopped him quickly.

"You don't have to," He hugged a black notebook to his chest. "Did you like it?" Eyes wandering on his small face with excitement and curiosity.

"Yes," Levi blinked twice and stared deeply into the blue eyes. "It was interesting, really. Especially the scene where," He lowered his voice there. "They had to hide, doing everything secretly,"

Erwin gulped, like he drank a too hot coffee and then nodded. "Yes, it was quite intensive. If you want I can bring you some more,"

"Sure,"

"I will be going now," He scratched the back of his head. "I also heard from Olivia you have problems with math, huh? Want me to.. help you with that?"

"You?"

"Yes, sure. I think I will be able to help you," Erwin smiled so warmly, it felt like hot chocolate and Levi was the marshmallow inside of it. "See you then, Levi," His fingers brushed the back of Levi's neck. Knowing now well, it was his Achilles heel.  
  
  


The idea of Erwin teaching Levi was bad. Really bad.

They would start with books and Levi doing some examples but sooner or later he would end up on teachers lap, with kissing sessions till the last minute of the full hour.

"We won't be doing that another time," Erwin said firmly next to the doors. Closing the last button from his shirt, whom Levi opened while being too excited. "I can't have you failing a class because of the math,"

Levi just rolled his eyes, thumb wiping the wet lower lip. "I was good, wasn't I?"

"With math or?"

They both chuckled.

"Both?" Levi lifted his brow and closed the book with a loud sound.

"You need some more of a practice. Then, I think, you will be perfect at it,"

"Well," Levi shrugged his shoulders. He could still smell Erwin here, the cologne mixed with a fresh shower. "I can't wait for another lesson, teacher,"

"The next one won't be so easy for you," His heavy hand fell onto the handle and he winked at Levi. "You will have to work for a good grade,"


	7. Not ending sky

"Levi!!!" A reedy voice shouted with that a pair of small hands covered in different colours of poster paint reached for him to get lifted.

"Shhh," He brought a finger to his mouth, but the teacher already saw him and couldn't look away for a while.

"We have an interruption here," Erwin said loud and clear, the whole class of six years old was happier seeing Levi than Santa with their dream presents.

Levi looked around the class, then at the taller man with a soft gaze. "Sorry, I was extremely bored," He scratched the back of his neck, eyes resting on his bright face. His hair nicely done, parted asymmetrically and pushed back with a small strand already falling to his forehead.

"It's fine, you can help me. You can pick up their drawings," He now raised his silvery voice, so the whole class could hear. "And then we will rate them. Three the best will get what?" A thick brow arched upwards.

"A candy!" The whole class shouted.

"That's right," Erwin smiled proudly and turned around to Levi, corners of his lips falling down and curling at their ends. Bestowing him a more private and softer smile.

"Will I get something too for being a help?" Levi asked a few minutes later, with paintings collected in his hands. Placing them on the desk, their knuckles brushing.

"Yeah," Erwin said not looking up from the notebook on the desk, writing something quickly, probably important.

"A candy?" Levi continued, placing his wrist at the edge of the desk, a small irritation was formed in his voice from the lack of attention.

"Anything you wish for," He said after a while, looking up, finally, blue eyes boring into Levi's soul. It was just a short glance but he felt like he read so much just from that.

"Huh?"

"Alright, the first drawing," Erwin just walked around the table, leaving Levi speechless. He stared at the paper, stiff with dried paint. "What we have here?" He couldn't really tell.

"I think it's a dog," Said one of the kids in the back of the class. Her voice was as sweet as candy.

"Hmm," Erwin squinted his eyes, not really convinced.

"It's not a dog, dogs don't have three legs!" One girl shouted then a voice from behind teacher spoke up.

"I think it's a table,"

"It is!" Nancy said, a little too angry.

Levi took the painting from Erwin's hand and the taller man took a few steps behind, his butt resting on the table "Okay, so we know it's Nancy's painting," Levi said under the nose and she acted offended, putting her small hands on chest. "It's fine. We will pretend we didn't hear that," Levi added and the kids laughed. "How you will rate this?"

"I think it's pretty," Said one of the boys making Nancy smile right away. "I think so too!" Added his colleague from the same seat and the girl was flattered.

Like that, with many unnecessary conversations, guessing what the author of painting tried to express, the class ended later then it supposed to.

"You did very well," Erwin commented as soon as the doors have been closed and silence came. Sometimes it was hard for Erwin's ears to get used to it, after so many hours of kids screaming there and here.

"I just know them well," He shrugged his shoulders, picking the dirty brushes.

"I think you might be good as a teacher,"

"Who?" He turned around, brows down like Erwin said something offensive. "Me?"

"Yeah," Erwin smiled. Liking how good Levi was with expressing emotions with the small details on his face. Angry, confused, worry, it was mostly the negative ones. Other were deeply hidden in his eyes.

Levi wiped the tables, chairs and even floor, after two hours it looked like after a hurricane.

"Well, for now, let me be the teacher," Erwin closed the notebook, done with the small paperwork. Standing still behind the wooden desk. "Why you came so early?"

"I didn't want to be late," Levi said innocently, taking the seat in the first row.

"I hope you're not skipping your class for that,"

"Nope,"

"Good," He hummed, taking a wet sponge and wiping the blackboard. "Cause I would wait for you," He washed his hands in the small sink at the corner of the class and got back to Levi. "Did you bring your books?"

He nodded, handing the book to him, their fingers brushing naturally.

"Today you will do your exercises here," His hand patted the board, leaving wet fingerprints on it.

"Why-"

"To know you're not cheating,"

"I wasn't,"

Erwin sighed, leaning over his desk, fingers grabbing his chin. "I know, Levi. I just want you to learn properly," The fingers cupped his chin gently as if it was made from porcelain. "Try to focus, okay?"

Levi stared at his lips up close and just nodded. "Yeah," He added shortly, out of breath.

"Good boy," Before Levi could say anything Erwin clapped his hands once. "Where we ended? Page thirty two?"

"Yes," Levi said simply, deeply knowing focusing here would be more difficult than the math itself.

"Oh," He lowered the book, remembering something suddenly. "Did you do the additional examples I wanted you to try?"

Levi made a small grimace. "No? No, I didn-"

"Why?" Erwin asked, cutting him off with sharp features like a knife.

"Cause I didn't have time."

"Huh? You want me to fail you?" He asked yet calmly. Open book in his hands and calmness on his face.

"How can you do that?" Levi wanted to bit his tongue all of sudden. He tried to apologise by continuing saying. "Don't forget I have other lessons too,"

Erwin didn't answer, his gaze came back to the book then without a word he wrote the example on the board. "Come,"

With a sigh and squeaking chair, Levi made it to the board. He began to write, some numbers began to seem similar.

"Did we?"

"Good. Yes, we already did that one. Just wanted to know if you remembered anything,"

Oh yes, he remembers a lot from the earlier lesson.

"Okay, next," He squinted eyes at the book. It was getting darker outside despite the hour being still young. "Write with my words," He began to read and Levi's hand moved on the board with the chalk.

"What the fuck is this,"

"Language." He said and Levi was ready to say something even ruder but Erwin's hand landed on his back and he began to explain what he has to do and why is that so.

After nearly thirty minutes Levi was doing really fine and Erwin was humming proudly under his nose.

"Okay, I think we are good for today. I don't want your brain to heat up," He smiled and his butt rested on the table. "If I give you some examples to do later by yourself will you do it?"

Levi grumped but then just nodded. "Fine,"

He cleaned the board while Erwin wrote down him some examples he wouldn't be able to find answers in the book for. "Here,"

"Thanks,"

"The pleasure is on my side," He said with a smile hearable in his voice.

He was ready to leave but Erwin's voice stopped him. And deep inside in chest, Levi hoped for that.

"Did you thought of your reward for being a help?"

Levi forgot about this. He scratched the back of his neck, trying to think about something quickly.

"A kiss?" He asked simply.

Erwin chuckled at him, approaching him slowly and grabbing his chin, he kissed his lips quickly. Warmth spread through Levi's whole body and he liked how natural it was.

"I thought about something different," He wiped his face with the whole hand, feeling the tiredness sitting on it. "How about I take you somewhere?"

Levi blinked. "Where?"

"Your birthday is coming, yeah?"

"Yeah," Levi scratched his undercut. "Most of the people forgot cause its the same as Christmas. So it's not really a big deal,"

Just with his words, Erwin was even more excited with his idea. "I thought, as your birthday present, we could go see the mountains?"

"Mountains?"

"Yeah," His eyes sparkled. "Have you ever seen them?"

The black hair bounced as Levi's shook his head. "No, never,"

"Would you like to?" He swallowed loudly the saliva. "With me, of course,"

"Yeah," He blinked again. "I would like to," He licked his lips and took some hair behind the ear. "Very much,"

It was supposed to be just a weekend. Really early on Friday Levi was inside Erwin's car. With a white sweater on, two bags packed with warm clothes, Levi read the winters there are much colder than in the city.

"It's a few hours of driving," Erwin said, one hand on the leather, still cold wheel and another one somewhere near Levi's hand. "You can go on and sleep,"

His eyes dropped to the hand, obviously pleasing itself to be held. So Levi wrapped both of his hands to the bigger one. Holding onto the hand as his life depended on it. "I rather just watch," With a free hand, he made the radio a little louder and whole body shifted towards the older man. "I haven't been anywhere since ages,"

"Me too," Erwin mumbled, focusing on taking the right turn, Levi didn't loosen his grip till the last minute of their trip. From time to time, Erwin's eyes would drop there, to watch how good their hands look together. On long red lights, he would watch Levi's profile, sharp jawline, soft nose, red at the top and when he would notice, Erwin couldn't help but to lean and kiss his soft lips shortly.

"Sometimes Olivia made small trips, we would go to the sea or just a different city to see something more than the small dump we all live in,"

The few hours of driving were Levi telling small stories about his life, Erwin listening, humming to music and enjoying the view of slowly growing highlands.

They stayed in the small city. The air was different here, strong and cold but refreshing. The road was mostly uphill, making Levi's thighs shake just from the small walk to their small hotel. All kept in wooden style, with artificial animals hung on the walls and huge fireside.

Before entering the hotel Levi asked about them sharing a bed. Erwin asked if he wanted to and Levi without a second thought agreed.

There was a huge window in their bedroom, straight at the clear field covered with snow with a heavenly view of the landscape with mountains reaching the not ending sky. The only thing that could take Levi away from staring at it was Erwin's hands falling to his shoulders.

"How do you like it?" He asked near his ear, warm breath spreading on his whole, cold face. Levi turned around, to piercing blue eyes questioning him now silently from under thick brows.

"We are here for about twenty minutes and I don't want to leave it already,"

"Don't think about leaving already," His hands fell to Levi's forehead, brushing away the black hair. "Let's not waste time, I have a lot of things for us to do today," He smiled warmly and Levi did it back.

After a full day of sightseeing, in the late evening, they went to the restaurant near their hotel. The mountains were beautiful but Levi almost lost feeling in his fingers and he needed something warm. The blood slowly began to flow in his small hands when he wrapped his fingers around the hot mug. They sat somewhere in the back, despite not many people inside.

"How people can live here just like that? It's probably minus fifteen now, what about nights? We will freeze," Levi said sipping his tea while Erwin poured both of them a small amount of red wine. He smiled, reaching a somehow warm hand to Levi's red cheek.

"Don't worry," One corner of his lips curled. His voice was warm and gentle. His lips then wrapped around glass and sipped dark liquor. "I will hold you so close you will feel like in the summer,"

Levi blushed, thanks to the cold already turning his whole face into the tomato, Erwin couldn't' really tell that. "We will see," He rolled his eyes, his body already shaking on the thought of cuddling to Erwin for the whole night. Maybe three nights.

Erwin ordered a lot of food. The soft music was quietly playing in the back and Levi felt good. But there was one thing he had to ask, from his clear curiosity.

"Why are you doing all this?" The fork filled with meat that was supposed to land in Erwin's mouth now got back to the plate.

"Why you think I'm doing this for?" He asked softly. For the whole day, there was only a calmness on his face. Like even the long wait for the food wasn't annoying for him.

Levi looked down at the red wine, almost black and shrugged his shoulders. "Is it.. cause you like me?"

Erwin chuckled at Levi's adorableness. He instead found nothing funny in here, keeping his lips in an almost straight line. "Yeah," Erwin grabbed his hand, Levi tried to pull away cause they were in public but Erwin insisted, grabbing it harder and leaning over. "I care about you a lot," He began to rub every knuckle on his hand, so softly. "I hope you will never doubt it,"

And Levi never doubted it again. Eating his portion and then deciding to open up some. Just cause he trust Erwin as he does to nobody. "I never felt like that, you need to be aware of it," He looked at their fingers tangled on the table. They looked good together. "You make me learn so many new things and emotions and.. it's hard for me to show it all but it's all inside me. I'm really thankful,"

"I'm too,"

"For what?"

"For meeting you,"

He stared down at him, unable to believe his ears and eyes. They shone like the candle on their table.

"Happy birthday," Erwin said with clear glass in hand, hitting Levi's one.

"Thank you," He smiled weakly and sipped the red drink, making his throat warm. He didn't like it, but didn't grimace at the sour taste.  
  
  
  


"I've never seen bed this big," Levi sat at the soft mattress and his whole body sank into it. Lying down on white pillows, he smelled the strong, flowery detergent, reminding him of the shelter. He turned on his right side, Erwin was already there. Blonde hair spread on white sheets. His heart was beating faster as he leaned closer for a soft kiss

"It has to be big," Erwin said into his parted lips, Levi eating them. The whole room smelled like wood and extinguished fireplace. "I wouldn't fit in here different way," He chuckled at his own words, the laugh was short but thick, making Levi's spine shake in a shiver.

He put both of his hands on Erwin's warm cheeks, feeling under his fingertips soft, freshly shaven face. "Being with you makes me feel always.. good,"

Erwin wanted to kiss him but Levi moved away, falling to his back and the man was on top of him in less than half of the second. Both hands sinking in the sheets at both sides of Levi's head and his nose crushing against Levi's smaller and colder one.

He began gently, holding onto the sheets, sipping the sweet taste of his mouth. He could feel the tea, honey, deeper the wine. Kissing him was addictive, beginning to feel like he could never get enough. So after a while, Erwin stops, feeling the tension in his lower belly, forming into an exciting ball. His kisses were more aggressive and deep, fearing that Levi would not keep up. He wanted him so much, desired him so much that the mere thought terrified him. Swallowing loudly his mixed with Levi's saliva, he peeled back from his mouth, a little out of breath.

"Erwin," Levi mumbled, with a face flushed like after a marathon. His small hands wrapped around Erwin's neck, bringing him close again. "Don't stop now,"

"Huh," He gasped into his mouth, hand falling to the black hair, rubbing some strands between his fingers. "What do you want me to do?"

They looked at each other for so long, their eyes questioned and answered by themselves, something they both didn't know for so long.

Levi's grey eyes sparkled as if he were on the verge of crying, he had never felt so good with anyone.

"I want you to quit stopping yourself," He said so vulnerably. Both hands brushing blonde hair back as they fell in front of Erwin's face and were giggling his cheeks. "I know you stop yourself every time you get too excited, but I'm..," He sighed, his chest feeling really heavy, or maybe it was just Erwin on top of him. "I've never been more ready,"

Erwin was left with lips partly opened, he leaned more and their lips crushed again, softly yet quickly. Levi messing his blonde hair, pushing him away and landing on top of him then brought him with a tie around his hand for a small peck. "I want you," He whispered, feeling already the tension between their bodies. "So much," He kissed him again, just in case.

Hands falling to Erwin's shoulders and he took off the suit jacket from him. The bed cracked from the weight of two people when Erwin's back hit the sheets. His tensed muscles love how soft the mattress is but his focus shifts quickly at the body on top of him.

Levi was already aroused. His breath was deep and quick, hands a little shaky whenever they touched any part of Erwin's body. He was thirsty for closeness and friction, climbing even more on his lap, bringing him for another deep kiss, using his tongue to brush it against Erwin's one.

Erwin was pleasingly surprised by how he tried to handle the dominance, knowing well in a few minutes he will be pinning Levi down to the mattress. His hands landed on the back of his thighs, slowly rising upwards and surprising him with a firm grip on his ass. He squeezed it lightly, fingers sinking at its softness.

"You are so hot," Levi mumbled under his nose, fingers sinking in blonde hair and he kissed him so deeply he moaned after it. The cock in his jeans aching for the touch and maybe the wine made his head a little dizzy.

"And you are very naughty," Erwin commented, brining the boy even closer by his butt. "Who thought such an innocent boy could be this naughty?" He asked, half amused, his lips constantly being busy kissing another pair of lips. His hand pushed Levi's head aside and lips kissed the flaming hot neck.

"Mghm," Levi mumbled, his hips thrusting against Erwin's stomach. "I never called myself innocent," He said and when Erwin reached the bottom of his neck, he pushed him away to the pillows. "Actually," He started, his own fingers rolling up his sweater and showing the flat stomach. "I'm well aware of how naughty my mind can be," He smirked at the end, taking off fully the sweater and dropping it to the floor.

"Beautiful," Erwin commented, eyes tracing the small but muscular body. The outline of muscles started from under his ribs till the belt of his jeans, and Erwin reached to just touch the soft skin there. It was warm and so soft. "Please, up," He was able only to say those two words out loud. Levi now standing on his knees and Erwin lowering to reach for his stomach, kissing every inch of the skin.

"You taste so mhgm," He moaned into his skin, leaving a small bite at his rounded hip. "So good," His lips came back to the stomach, leaving wet, sloppy kisses around his belly. Levi' hands went between him just to open his jeans and slowly lower them. So Erwin followed, kissing the newly uncovered skin, it was so delicious.

Suddenly Levi landed at his back, on the opposite of the bed. Erwin took off his jeans fully, by the way, he quickly ripped his own shirt cause it was way too hot in it. His hands massaged Levi's calves on the way to open his thighs. He leaned over his face to leave a few smooches, breathing deeply into his mouth and smiling.

"Touch- oh," Levi bit his lip so hard he tasted the blood when Erwin's hand went between his thighs and squeezed his dripping cock.

"Touch what?" A smile spread on his face, his hand rubbing the warm erection through thin fabric of Levi's underwear.

"Now let's get rid of that," He said softly, watching the underwear reaching till Levi's skinny ankles. He couldn't not to stare. A standing pink cock, leaking at its top. When he took it to his hand it was so slippery. Erwin sighed deeply, moving his hand slowly up and down and eyes gazing back at the lovely face of Levi's.

"How is it feeling?" He hovered over his face, kissing his cheeks, nose, ears, cause his lips were busy with constant whines. So beautiful whines, helpless, just by hearing them, Erwin knew Levi likes it.

"Good," He said quickly. Hand falling to Erwin's neck then down at his naked torso. Under his fingers, he felt many hard muscles. His small hand started to fight with the belt but it was too tightly closed. Erwin smiled, helped him.

They quickly changed. Levi moving to the pillows, his heavy head falling there, feeling like he could just fall asleep, all those feelings made him feel so heavy and dizzy.

But there was Erwin, now all naked, spread between white sheets, kissing his thighs and getting so close to his cock. And he,

"Ohh,"

He took it into his mouth, sucking the tip, it was so wet he couldn't help but to lick it all. With Levi's fingers between his hair not moving. His eyes close shut and thighs already shaking.

He was embarrassed, so embarrassed that he came two minutes after Erwin took him in his mouth. He covered his face with the pillow and didn't want to listen to the blonde saying it's alright.

"Levi," He tried again. Fingers tracing his flat stomach, drawing small circles around his belly. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, can you trust me?"

He finally placed the pillow aside, but just because it was too hard to breathe.

The blonde fell next to him, taking the wet, black hair from his sweaty forehead. "Let's take a bath. You need to calm down,"

Levi sat for a while alone, in cool water, cooling his too hot body. Erwin joined later. Sitting behind him, back resting on the cold tube and hand freely resting on Levi's shoulder.

"Can you wash my back?" He asked after staring at his own feet for too long.

Erwin smiled, the water moved and a while later two heavy hands were massaging his back and neck, with flowery gel.

"You already washed your hair," He murmured to his ear, vibrations going by his whole spine. The nose tucked to his wet hair and smelled them. "They always smell so good,"

Levi leaned back, falling down, letting himself rest on Erwin's whole body. He felt his cock poking him under the water.

"It's really a tiring day," Levi said something finally. His voice hoarse, at the back of the head, Erwin could still hear his pretty moans.

"You are awake since really early," His lips nudged his ear then he kissed a red spot on his neck. "You should go to sleep, Levi. We should,"

He didn't answer for a while. Watching the water with bubbles flowing around his and Erwin's leg. He moved closer onto him, his ass rubbing against his cock and Erwin placed some more kisses on his neck. Sucking the skin next to his collarbone.

Levi reached for Erwin's hand which was always somewhere on the tub, now placing it on his lower stomach. Erwin smiled, moving the hand even lower and grabbed his soft cock again, moving a few times it began to grow in his hand.

With his feet Levi took off the cork, the water began to disappear and he turned around in the tub. Leaning over and stealing a long kiss.

"I'm not sleeping so early in such a beautiful place," He said and clumsily got out of the tube, all of the water falling now to the tiles on the floor.

Erwin followed him later, to the sink. Standing behind him, watching themselves in the long mirror.

"See," The blonde half whispered, his whole torso covering Levi's back. "You are so beautiful,"

Levi said while staring only at Erwin. "You indeed are,"

And Erwin couldn't help a smile. His hand wrapped around Levi's throat softly and brought him to a few long kisses. Fingers tickling his adam's apple.

"Will you light the fireplace?" He asked into his mouth and Erwin nodded, going for it.

Levi spend some more time in the big bathroom, staring at the red marks on his neck. When he came back to another room, the one with fireplace, Erwin was on the chair, staring at it.

Levi smoothly component into his body, sticking to his chest and nose dove in his warm neck. He felt so safe, with the arms closing around his body and a kiss on the head. He could fall asleep here. Erwin's hands were rubbing his back, shoulders, always on him.

Levi kissed his neck. Once, slowly, another one, then on jawline and Erwin made it quick for the next kiss to be his lips.

They kissed deeply and Levi looked down at just the sweatpants Erwin wore, without any underwear under.

He was really nervous when his hand slowly reached to his crotch, began to rub Erwin's cock clothed by the thin fabric.

"How could I go to sleep like that?" Levi asked into his lips, feeling his hardness. He quickly replaced his hand with his butt, hips falling on Erwin's lap and finding a perfect angle to grind on him.

"How could I even fall asleep with you next to me?" Erwin asked with a breath quicker, head resting on the white chair and lip between his teeth. "Like that," He gasped, his clothed, hard cock rubbing against Levi's cock and ass.

Levi was fully hard again. His cock touching Erwin's one, then rubbing against his own stomach.

He didn't really know what to do next, the friction was so good, making a mess from him, Levi could climax just from this but for perhaps for Erwin, it wasn't enough.

He quickly understood to take the initiative, smiling under the nose and bringing Levi closer, their mouths millimetres away. "I want you on my cock so bad," He whispered before kissing him.

A strong shiver ran through Levi's whole body. He lowered his pants, taking the cock out and the head rubbed against his hole.

"Please," He pushed his hips lightly, the cock trying to enter but it was just too big.

"Please what?" Erwin asked close to his ear, with free hand he moved away black hair from his forehead and he kissed it a few times. "Tell me what you want, Levi," His left hand stroked his back, shining with sweat. Long cock thrusting against his buttcheeks. "Do you want me to keep doing it? Or do you want to feel me inside?"

"Inside," He gasped straight to his lips. Erwin's scent and touch all over him were overwhelming. The bottom lip got stuck between his lips when the long fingers were being slowly pressed against his tight hole.

"I can't promise it won't hurt," He said quietly, his finger working inside Levi, soon adding the second one. The ejaculate from his cock making it easier to slip inside.

Levi already felt so full. Cheek resting on Erwin's sweaty chest and his hips moving up and down, fucking himself on the two fingers with his own pace.

At first, it was uncomfortable, but it quickly turned into something really pleasant. He couldn't describe it, how every time Erwin's fingers hit that one spot, a hot wave would flood through his whole body. He could feel it in every muscle in his stomach, making his eyes close and mouth open.

It was so hard to open his eyes, his eyelids felt like there were rocks hung to his eyelashes.

Erwin was ready, ready to ask, to make sure that Levi really wants it so he quickly cut him off. With pink, flushed face and hand on his cheek.

"Do it, I want to feel you so much," He almost cried, without any stimulation to his dick, he still felt like he was ready to come. Their noses crushed in a deep kiss and Levi felt something much bigger pressing on his hole.

Probably not even five fingers could compete to the thickness of his cock. It hurt, like hell, but when Erwin asks, how much, Levi just shook his head, holding the hands on his neck so strongly. 

Cause just after a few tries, it was inside. Twitching, moving slowly. His knees pushed into the armchair and Erwin moving his hips up and down, the skin slowly hitting against the skin.

He pulled out, again in and out, watching Levi's thighs trembling, his cock rubbing against his stomach, dirtying both of them. "You feel soo good,"

Erwin moaned into Levi's mouth as he slid his dick again inside slowly. The inside of him was tight and wrapped around his cock like it wanted to never leave.

"Fuck," He would moan to his ear, low and angrily making Levi curl his toes and shut eyes. Fingers sinking in his soft hair and pulling his head closer.

He was beautiful. Simply beautiful, to begin with, his jawline, through his delicate skin and ending on the mysterious eyes. Fucking him he stared at the flushed face, loving Levi's red cheeks and sweaty forehead. How his small lips formed a small, open circle every time he pushed too hard, and after that, there would be a sweet moan or helpless whine. They were so thin and out of breath, his dick really making him be like that. Couldn't do anything but moan from pleasure.

Between moans, Levi quietly confessed how the position began to be uncomfortable. So they quickly shifted to the bed. The cold sheets just waiting to cool down Levi's burning body.

"Comfortable now?" Erwin asked softly, his cheeks red as he leaned to steal a small kiss.

"Mhm," Levi just nodded, his head comfortably resting on the pile of pillows. His legs opening on sides, wrapping around Erwin's waist, heels pushing at the bottom of his back.

"Not like that," Erwin smirked, grabbing onto his calves and placing them on his shoulders. He directed his cock onto the twitching hole and with a small push, the cock sank inside him, making both of the men moan. "That's so good," Erwin leaned forward, moving his hips and hitting him quickly. "I can be even deeper like that," He gasped that out. His toes curling as the pace was just fucking delicious.

"Ah," Levi whined, chewing on his bottom lip. Eyes rolling to the back of his head. "I'm so fucking close,"

It was already getting light outside. The sun was slowly showing from the mountains, the orange light falling to Levi's bareback.

"You don't have enough?" The blonde asked with a hoarse voice, his big hand caressing Levi's pale back like it was the most precious thing in the world.

His head turned to Erwin's direction, black hair spread on the white pillow, with a small mark on his cheek. "Maybe a little," He crawled closer to him, kissing his lips twice. "Let's try to fall asleep,"

Erwin chuckled already pulling the sheets over his chin and putting one leg above it. Hand wrappings around Levi's small waist and pulling him so close there wasn't a space for air between their bodies. "I thought you would never say it," He mumbled to his head, half sleeping but got to leave a small smooch on his temple before completing falling off.  
  
  


"How much can you sleep?" Levi asked on top of him. Already wearing a warm grey sweater, his hair smelled so good it was the first thing Erwin did after waking up. Hide his face in the soft, black hair.

"My apologies but you were the one who used my all energy," He said in a hoarse voice, a few moments later, hand wrapping around Levi, his breathing getting shallow again.

A small blush warmed Levi's cheek on the thought. He looked down at Erwin's bare arms hugging him, the muscles were really visible and when he touched them, they were hard as a rock.

"Don't fall asleep. Let's go, we don't have a day to waste," His hand touched the biceps and squeezed them. In fact, he could stay in bed with him all day and all night.

At the end of the day, Levi felt like he never was this happy. In a different city, with a man he desires so much, he felt free. As his life was never boring, like all he did for his whole life was just travelling and caring about small things like if he sleeps too long he won't be able to see the sun rise.

There weren't enough words to describe how thankful he was for what Erwin is doing. So he just was there, holding his hand when he was driving, touching his hair when he was sleeping, staring when he didn't notice.

He knew it will end when they come back. He wouldn't be with Erwin all the time, he won't wake up next to him, won't watch him eat breakfast in bed or have to listen to his voice after waking up.


	8. New feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote that way too quickly

Coming back to the daily reality of being just a teenager Levi didn't know what to await. For about three days, thanks to Erwin, he felt like a different person. He simply felt free, like he doesn't belong anymore to the orphanage but only to be by the man's side. To hold his hands, to wash each other's back or to make love early in the morning. The life he had a chance to taste was now gone, eating breakfast surrounded by dozen of people, he still felt alone cause Erwin wasn't around.

"Levi," A hand was placed on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" He looked at his right, close to Isabel's face. He blinked, then back down to his full plate of breakfast. "Yeah, I'm fine,"

The thick snow covering green grass melted just in one night and Levi didn't demand a lot to change, but a slight difference since him and Erwin crossed another level of their relation. Surely he didn't expect hiding in different classes being fucked by Erwin after or between his work hours.

He felt really sorry for all the tables.

Erwin knows well what's he's doing. Coming with a dark blue tie around his neck, white shirt fitting perfectly his small waist and being a little too tight around the wide shoulders. The front of his blond hair was pushed up and the back, it might add him some years but he still looked attractive. Taking some breaths away in the hallway and teacher's office.

Seeing him in the distance, Levi immediately felt hot on his cheeks and dizzy in the head, like after a glass of wine. He couldn't wait for their class later. Always just the one hour longing to two or three.

"Good morning, boss," Levi said with a hot cup of aromatic coffee, bringing it to the desk and placing carefully, in a safe distance from the papers. Knowing well staying here just for Levi after already nine hours of work might be exhausting.

The corners of his lips curled. "You are late. I will have to write that down," He kept his tone firm and thick. Sounding harsh yet so elegant. It was a crime to be so innocent while being the hottest man on the planet. Levi was ready to undress and give himself right here on the desk.

"I'm so sorry," He stood right behind him, hands falling to the shoulders and lips pressing to his ear. Breath shallow, wrapping around Erwin's neck like a silk scarf. "Is there a way I could make it up to you?"

"Hmm," Erwin placed away the glasses and put hands in front of him on the desk. The sleeves were slightly rolled, with veins pulsing on his forearms. "Sounds interesting,"

He slowly leaned down, hands now reaching lower, rubbing his chest through the fabric of the shirt. He purred to his ear, loving to touch him. Whether it would be his hand, stomach or just shoulder. "Will this be okay?" He asked calmly, slim fingers going lower for his crotch. Rubbing a few times the outlined cock in blue jeans then the cold zipper.

"You think it will be enough?" He asked and Levi couldn't hide the smirk.

He quickly pulled out the half hard cock, it was so heavy in his hand and warm. "I will do anything to please you," He said into his ear, hand moving faster at its head making Erwin shift in the leather chair.

"Anything?" He asked softly, turning his head around to stare at the pink lips, wanting to kiss them so badly.

Just two second later Levi fell to his knees, going between Erwin's thighs and leaving small kisses on the warm cock. "Anything to make you feel good,"

The man nodded, pleased. Heavy hand falling to Levi's black hair and caressing it with such softness. It was really a beautiful view, especially when he would look up, helpless of the size that couldn't fit wholly to his tight throat. Eyes watery from choking, lips swollen and reddish.

There was only one thing missing on that beautiful face.

"Levi," He gasped quietly, the shirt rolled till his chest, showing off the well shaped stomach. "Can I come on your face?"

There wasn't a tiny grain of doubt on Levi's face when he agreed. Hands on Erwin's opened thighs and mouth open, watching the blonde climaxing with his fist inside black hair, directing the cock to his lips.

The white liquid dripped from his nose, cheeks, all to his lips and chin.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen," Erwin said a few minutes later. With Levi sitting on top of the table, his legs moving in the air and the blonde opposite of him, still in the chair. A wet tissue cleaning his pinkish face.

Levi felt the same. Erwin was beautiful with his golden skin, chiselled features, light eyes and lighter hair. If he ever had a choice, he would likely to stare at Erwin for the rest of his life. But he didn't say it out loud, already being too shy.   
  


They often played games. It came out naturally, Levi mostly joking of using the whole teacher-student situation in a sexual way. It wasn't long before it happened.

He walked into the class, back resting on the doors and as he made some step backwards the doors quietly closed. Staring straight at teacher behind the desk, his quick fingers twisted the lock two times.

The specific sound of the lock made teacher look up. The smirk formed itself on his pretty lips and the reading glasses fell from his nose to the wooden table.

"Can I help you somehow, dear boy?" His whole posture shifted. Knees opened on sides, a pen still between his fingers.

"Is this Mr Smith office?" Levi asked slowly, his trainers quietly moving on the carpet. Reaching for the desk, the teacher was eager to grab him by the waist and pin down to it, but he had to play, had to wait. "I was supposed to stay for an additional exam,"

"Indeed," Erwin watched him moving further. Walking around the empty class. Eyes dropped to his slim legs in black jeans.

"Should I take this seat?" He asked by the middle one. Moved even further, going for the window. "Or this one?" He made a small circle on his heels and approached the desk in the first row. "Maybe this one? Mr Smith, I don't understand why I am the only one here," His wrists rested on the table but he didn't sit yet. The clock ticked too loud.

Erwin got up, pen and glasses in his hand. He walked over the desk just to rest his hips against it, keeping a safe distance with his pupil.

"I have a special exam, just for you,"

Levi stepped closer to the teacher. Just a few inches before a crush.

"Why is that so?"

"You see," Erwin began, clearing his throat. "I know you have a lot of potentials," He made a step forward Levi. Leaving glasses and pen on the table. "You are smart," He continued, hand reaching for his face, touching warm cheek and then rubbing the black hair between his fingers. "Cleaver," He put the hair behind Levi's ear, staring firmly into grey, twinkling eyes. "I want to see how good you will be," He stopped for a while playing with his pretty hair, fixing his own tie. "With all the tasks I got for you,"

Levi swallowed his saliva. Hands resting at his sides and eyes couldn't look away from his handsome face. "I think I'm ready for that,"

"You think you are?" Erwin asked right away, like he expected the answer, but needed much more. Much more. His hand fell to his jawline, it was sharp, then to the neck, covered by a small blush. Five fingers clutched around it so delicately, it felt like a feather tickling him.

"I am," Levi made a step closer, falling deeper into the grip.

"What makes you think so?" The hand left his neck to nowhere. It landed by Erwin's side and Levi felt empty without the touch.

"I know I'm ready, I just know," Levi said, keeping the calmness in his voice but restless in his body.

The teacher lifted his left brow, thinking.

"Fine," He eyed Levi's whole posture while taking a few steps back. "Take a seat,"

Levi lifted his ass just to drop it on the table. His short legs hanging in the air, knees slightly opened and the jeans were tight around his lap.

"Good," Erwin commented and Levi couldn't not to chuckle, making him smile.

"You call this a good posture?" Levi couldn't help a small bite at his lower lip. Feeling like the pair of blue eyes were eating him raw.

"A good posture is when you bend your ass for me," He said simply, coming closer to Levi with ears already red like strawberries. "But like this, you look good too," His hand landed on the opened thigh, pressing fingers onto the skin. "Now tell me, Levi," He deeply said his name, second hand landing on the second thigh, coming inside the opened legs. "What degree will you be interested in?"

Levi pretends to think for a while, inhaling the perfumes of teacher, just from the smell his dick twitched. "The highest," He closed his legs around the teacher, hands crawling to his ass and bringing him chest to chest. His lips now stuck to Erwin's ear and he added. "With plus,"

Two words later Levi's lips were busy with kissing instead of talking. He kissed the ear, the blonde hair above it and sucked onto the skin on the neck. It tasted chemically, like perfumes and cologne but he kept on kissing lower, biting shyly till his chin hit the collar from the shirt.

"I don't give pluses," Erwin said firmly. Both hands moving on Levi's small but squishy ass.

It didn't satisfy him. "Don't you know I have high standards? You will have to give me the plus for what I will do," He unbuttoned two first buttons from Erwin's shirt, seeing the golden skin there, waiting to be loved and kissed.

"And what will you do, huh? For a plus?" Blonde watched him, proud, curious, hungry.

Just in front of his lips. Tips of noses touching he said a confident. "Everything,"

And their lips crushed in a mass of hungry, saliva dripping, long kisses. Tongues going in movement after a while cause just lips and teeth weren't enough.

"Everything?" He asked with mind dim, luckily, somehow remembering Levi's last words. One hand from Levi's back began to unbutton his shirt and rub any skin that was showing.

"Everything," Levi said it clearly and long. Hands wrapping around Erwin's neck, ready to be lifted. Just with a single glance, Erwin was asking where and Levi thought. Everywhere desks too small for the two of them, Erwin's desk they already have fucked tones of times. "Your chair," He said with a smirk.

Erwin fell to the comfortable, leather chair waiting for another body on top of him but Levi stayed still. Taking off his shirt, which was even better.

"I love when you undress," He just commented, like always halfway through, they got out of their roles. The shirt hit the desk and Levi fell to his knees, crawling in between Erwin's legs.

"Uh," Levi let out as the standing hard dick popped out from jeans. "That looks like a hard stuff, Mr Smith,"

"It is," He just mumbled when Levi already took that into his small yet wet mouth. His fingers sank in black hair, massaging the skin of his head. "Take your time, you have still thirty minutes," 

Levi gave him a look and Erwin couldn't help but to chuckle.

The cock hit the back of his throat, the saliva dripped down his lower lip and Levi loved to give head to Erwin. He never did that before, never thought of doing that, but because of how loving Erwin was and how his whole body moved just because of his mouth, he wanted to be better and better at it.

"Enough," He said with forehead and stomach sweaty. Cock redder than Levi's lips. They always contest which one can get redder. "Passed,"

"Huh," Levi licked his lips. Slowly standing up and taking off his sweaty jeans. "How?"

"A plus,"

A smirk popped on Levi's lips, climbing on top of Erwin, missing his touch on his back or elbows how he would do that institutionally.

"Look at you," Erwin commented after short kisses. Both needed air. "You are fucking gorgeous," His pupils shaking on Levi's face. On his black hair stuck to his temples and forehead, on lips swollen, on pale skin now mostly covered by pretty blush.

"Stop it," Levi mumbled, never really knowing how to take compliments. Not now, where Erwin was so sure of his words and Levi might just cry on his chest about it.

Tired he rested on the teacher, chair bending from all the weight and Erwins hands and lips were busy on Levi's warm body.

Lips constantly kissing or licking something, if it was his nipple or just skin on his arm. Levi would appreciate any bite made by the older man.

"Right here," Levi moaned softly. One hand working on him and another one inside him.

"Right here?" Erwin made sure, keeping the same pace with fist around Levi's cock and two fingers hitting his deep insides.

"Yes, uh," He closed his eyes from the pleasure. His fingers were long and always hit that good spot that made Levi lose his mind. His hands holding onto wide and strong shoulders and he finally said. "I want you," They kissed right after those three words.

"So much," Levi moaned into his opened mouth. Kissing the tongue that tried to lick him. "Deep inside me," He added at the end making Erwin go crazy with his innocence.

It hurt in the first minutes, so much that Levi stops speaking and sometimes breathing. Erwin's hips moved up and down, the cock inside pushing his tight hole.

"Good?" Erwin made sure, with words and kiss on the cheek.

Levi nodded, after a while added a soft. "Good," Dropping his hips lower, back and every muscle till shoulders relaxed. The cock slowly began to fuck his sweet insides and Erwin's hoarse breath didn't help. He's always ashamed of how quickly he comes. "I think-" He squeezed his eyes and Erwin smiled.

"It's fine," He said warmly, hips rocking hard, with balls hitting his buttcheeks. "It's fine, baby," He added with voice low.   
  
  
  
  


"I wanna do good in the school cause.. it's all I really have," He said with hand glued to his cheek, an open book under his chin, and eyes red from reading in the darkness. A whole day dedicated to studying it's really a sacrifice.

"Will you help me with my exams in a few years?" Isabel asked, her head on the pillows but legs on the wall, with the phone in her hand. Simply being with Levi, sometimes they won't talk for about an hour. But Levi felt better physically with her than alone.

"Yeah, but what's the point if you don't study now?"

She rolled her eyes at him. Reaching a hand and messing Levi's hair. "I don't have to, it's so easy. And I have you, you are smart,"

"I won't write an exam by you," He said with head down, reading the sentence for the third time but he couldn't focus. The maturity exams is in four days and it will affect his life for some good years.

"Levi?"

"Huh?" He asked, fingers rubbing the thin page.

"Levi,"

"What," He said again and when the girl didn't answer he finally looked up at her.

"Will you always be here for me?" She said softly, her red hair always tied in a short ponytail matched Levi's white sheets.

He blinked a few times. His head still full of history dates, when suddenly he felt brought back to his own body. "I won't stay here forever, but I promise to.. be for you,"

She smiled and reached hand again to mess his hair but this time Levi dodged it and grabbed her small hand. Holding it, they both sighed.

"Will we still go out like we always do in the weekends? Will you have time for me?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "What's got into you," He climbed on the bed, placing both of his hands on hers. "I will. Promise,"

She smiled, couldn't not believe him. Then she fell into his arms, snuggling so tightly. His arms wrapped around her and she liked how softly yet manly Levi smelled.

"I lov-"

A soft knocking on the doors and then they opened. There was Erwin in the doors. He blinked and said. "Oh, sorry,"

"It's fine," Levi said, letting go of the girl and fixing his t-shirt.

"I brought you the materials for exam.. but I guess it's not needed for you,"

Levi furrowed his brows, standing and approaching the tall teacher. A jacket and bag in his hand, the scarf loosely around his neck. Probably just coming to see Levi for the last time this day.

"What are you talking about? I need it, a lot," Levi blinked at him.

"Yeah," Isabel fixed her own top then her small bangs. "He's studying really hard,"

"I see," Erwin looked around the room then inside his bag. "Oh, I think I left it in the class.. I should go after it,"

"I will go with you," Levi said under the nose, following the teacher quietly. The class was empty and dark and Erwin didn't lit any of the lights.

He searched for the papers and found a pile of papers in the first drawer. "Here,"

Levi lifted his brows. Seeing something weird about Erwin. "Thanks?" He looked worried. "What's up with you? You came to my room to give me these without bringing these?" He chuckled, sounding amused but Erwin didn't feel the same.

"I thought I took them," He said simply, closing the drawer on the key and then grabbing his bag. "I will be going now,"

"Wait dumbass," He grabbed his hand and without much trying, he stopped him. Pulled closer and on his tippy toes, he kissed the man's rough cheek. He forgot to shave. "You can't just leave like that. I will be very sad," He rolled eyes at his own words.

"Why so? You have a good companion in your room," He said calmly but one of his hands already landed on Levi's hip, rubbing it lightly. Missing a closeness between them.

"I prefer to have you in my room," He murmured, voice sounding like a cat purring for something. And he got what he wanted, a long, long kiss. He was really pleased in the end, couldn't stop a small smile. The pair of soft lips even with the shortest touch could calm his whole mind.

"Soon people will notice that every day I leave your room after my work hours," He said to his lips, pushing Levi to the table and hovering over him. The tips of their noses rubbed against each other and Erwin received a kiss on his smile.

"You help me with exam," Levi said simply, hands touching Erwin's chest, arms, back. All of the muscles. His rough, amazing smell attacked his nostrils.

"Mhh, and after your exams what will you say?" He asked yet again to his lips, tracing them with his tongue then pushing it deep inside his mouth.

"Ah," Levi gasped, swallowing Erwin's saliva. His cheeks a little bit rosy and the whole crotch felt aroused. "That you help me with my cracking bed," He smiled for a small second just to moan again as Erwin sucked skin under his jawline, leaving a wet mark.

"Fuck," Levi gasped, pushing away the things from the table. Some of them feel to the floor with a small hook. Erwin climbed on top of him, grabbing the collar of his t-shirt as he wanted to rip it.

"I want you so much, Levi," Erwin said to his lips. Looking down at his opened thighs, his hand going for them to squeeze it. It was too hard, Levi wanted to say something but the next words made him forget what pain is. "Only to myself,"

"I can't stay long," He said between two hot kisses and some body rubbing against each other. "Isabel will suspect something," His fingers brushed inside blonde hair, tugging them for a kiss. It slowly faded away, for smaller and smaller one, ending on the last peck.

The hand rubbed the inside of his thighs, falling lower to his knee and sighing. "Yes and I should be leaving now," He smiled warmly, taking off from the table, lending Levi a helpful hand. "Will you.. will we see each other tomorrow?"

Levi fixed his hair, hugged the notes to his chest. "At your place?"

Erwin nodded. "We can eat something.. do whatever you want,"

"Sure," He went for the doors. "Till tomorrow then,"   
  


Levi visited Erwin's place third time now. With each time feeling more and more comfortable. Hanging his jacket without Erwin telling him to. Making himself a tea without asking.

"You already learned so much, I'm sure you are well prepared," Erwin said with one hand on the pan, the second mixing the meat with spicy sauce.

"I don't know," Levi kept on turning on spinning chair. Then stopping by the table, placing his chin on his wrist and sighing deeply. "I feel like I learned everything I could but on the second thought.. I feel like I know nothing,"

"Hey," He was already next to Levi. Hand on his shoulder, massaging it softly. "Don't overthink. It's just an exam, your whole life shouldn't depend on it,"

Levi rolled his eyes. "You and your clever words, always know what to tell,"

"Is it wrong?"

Levi didn't say anything. He rose a little on the chair and pressed a long kiss on his lips. Erwin tasted like mexican sauce. "Thanks,"

He liked being here. It was a rather small place, ideal for one person, good for two. A small, cozy kitchen, small bathroom and living room with side bedroom. It was always warm, always smelling like delicious food and freshly washed clothes. Right now he was inside Erwin's shoulders. His back glued to his chest, breaths mixed, with the same pace. He even fell asleep till the movie ended. Waking up to Erwin's gently snoring in his ear.

"Hey," He said, the blonde opening tired eyes. "I should be going soon. Olivia might worry and I don't want to have long conversations with her,"

"Okay," Erwin kissed his temple then cheek, and finally his lips, feeling extremely softly. Liking sleeping near him. "Sorry, you can't stay longer,"

"I'm sorry too," Levi said, fingers owing Erwin's head and pressing a little more to his lips, kissing him like he really missed it.

His stomach made a few flips, as their every small kissing session will end up in something more. Erwin's warm hand quickly dove under Levi's top, rubbing his soft stomach and higher his nipple.

"Do you always have to make it hard to say goodbye?" Levi gasped, loving to feel Erwin's hands on his body. He rubbed the pink nipples and bite at the end of his jawline.

"You make everything hard in me," The blonde whispered to his ear. "It's so hard to resist touching you," He bit the end of his ear, hand opening his jeans and Levi quickly took them off. The huge, veiny hands gripped at his milky thighs.

"Then don't resist," He gasped.

Turning around and riding Erwin's cock. He pushed him on his back, with a hand behind his head he watched Levi riding him with the last of strength in his precious thighs. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Levi asked, moaning softly feeling really full.

"It's Olivia," Erwin said. Levi not stopping with his round hips, moving forward and ass falling to the long, thick cock.

"Pick up,"

"Huh,"

"Do it," Levi said, putting the phone to Erwin's ear.

"H-hello?" Levi slowed down a little, hearing a women's voice on the other side but couldn't tell what she was saying. Probably worrying about him. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I'm a little.." He bit his lower lip, Levi moving quicker his hips. Up and down, the sweat dripping down his spine. "Busy right now, yeah, yeah,"

Levi furrowed his brows. Placing both hands on Erwin's stomach, rubbing his own cock on his lower belly.

"See you at Monday, yes, bye,"

"Huh, what she wanted?" Levi asked harshly, leaning over him. The blonde man grabbed his hips, thrusting into him quickly.

"She asked if I fancy a dinner together," He said out of breath.

"Huh, dinner?" Levi stopped, something hurting him in his chest. He couldn't name it yet. "Why didn't you agree?"

Erwin smiled, bringing him for a kiss but Levi didn't feel like kissing now. "As you can see, I'm a little bit busy,"

Levi landed on his stomach and Erwin deep inside him, close to coming.   
  
  
  
  
  


Levi has already a math exam behind him. But there was still the history and english one waiting in the next week. He already felt like a zombie, learning all days. He barely got out of his room, if he did it was for food or to take a quick shower.

In the morning he got some time, needed to let his eyes rest from all the letters and numbers. He was the first one to sit in the kitchen, with a plate full of sandwiches and hot tea.

"You look terrible," Olivia said coming down. With her was Erwin, following her, looking sleepy.

"Good morning to you too," Levi said with a mouth full, eyes dropping to the sandwich.

"Why so early in here?"

"I wanted to clear my mind, I couldn't if I came to the kitchen full of kids," He said, watching Olivia doing herself and Erwin a cup of coffee. His mind was telling him a lot of things, they were together, they slept together. Deep inside in chest, he felt angry.

Of all the empty seats Erwin took the one next to Levi. Sitting, sighing and thanking Olivia for the coffee. "It's so good," He said after one sip and she smiled at him, differently than she would smile at Levi.

"You slept here?" Levi asked suddenly. He needed to know.

"Yeah," Erwin said with hoarse voice. "I wasn't feeling well and decided to sleep in one of the empty rooms, Olivia let me so,"

"I always tell you, you can sleep here whenever you want," She took a sip of her coffee and got a phone call so she left.

"Cool," Levi said under his nose. Bringing legs to his chest and watching the salad on his bread.

"You need help with lessons?"

"No, I'm good," He shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay," Erwin stared at him. "I'm free till eleven, so if you need anything, just say,"

Levi just nodded. Not wanting to look at him. How come he could think of kissing him an hour ago when he's probably kissing with Olivia every time they close the office doors.

"I've had a really rough day yesterday and it was raining so heavily I think I caught a cold," He got closer to Levi, leaning over his knees and rested cheek on them. It was so sudden. "Can you check if my forehead is hot?"

Levi couldn't find anything rude to say. He just placed a hand on his forehead, it was really warm, and his cheeks were flushed too.

"I think you are catching something," He commented, concerned. Forgetting everything he thought about twenty seconds ago. Erwin's head was on his legs still. "You should go home,"

"I won't," He said weakly. Lifting his head and staying close. "It's Friday. Tomorrow I would rest,"

"If you say so," Levi's gaze got softer. He thought about touching his forehead again, or just cheek, or maybe the blonde hair that was messed by the sleep. "Just be careful,"

"I will," He nodded weakly. "Thanks,"

"Actually," Levi said suddenly. "I might need some help from you,"

And they went to his room. There was a huge mess on the floor and desk, it was nothing like Levi.

"With what you need help?"

"Why you didn't tell me you're staying for the night?"

"Levi," The blonde sighed quickly. Approaching him and trying to hold his hands. "It was late, Olivia wanted me to help her with some adoptions papers.. and then I felt really bad and decided just to stay,"

"Fine," Levi shrugged his shoulders. "Here," He pushed Erwin lightly onto his bed, making him chuckle. He fixed his posture, for Erwin to completely lay in his bed and covered him with a blanket and sheets. "I need you to rest and maybe have a nap. Until.. you say you start at 11? Then till 11."

Erwin chuckled. "Levi, I can't,"

"Why you can't? If you wouldn't sleep here you would come here at 11. It's almost the same. Just sleep,"

"What about you? You have nowhere to sit,"

"It's fine, I will sit here," He sat on the chair. "And continue to study,"

"You are really something," He mumbled, grabbing the blanket until it reached his chin. "It's so soft in here,"

"It's my bed after all,"

Erwin wakes up sometime later, having a feeling like he has slept for the whole day. Wit h a heavy feeling on his eyelids and something heavier on his chest. He smiled warmly, kissing the forehead covered by black hair, making the smaller boy wake up right away.

"Huh, I wasn't sleeping," He said lifting up with hands on Erwin's stomach.

"What time is it, Levi?"

He checked quickly. "Twenty after ten," And the hands has wrapped around him quickly, bringing him close to a tight embrace."How are you feeling?"

His nose snuggled into black hair, lips kissing the skin there. "Way better," He said into the skin, squeezing him hard, like a child to their favourite blanket. "Your bed indeed is really small," Erwin added, trying to move but the bed squeaked in a dangerous way. 

"I know,"

"We need a bigger one,"  
  
  
  


"I passed all my exams!" Levi said in the doors, a maid blinking at him. Seeing the excitement in his eyes she smiled genuinely.

"I'm really glad, Levi,"

He patted her shoulder and said those five words to more random people he passed through the way to Olivia's office.

She was there as always, phone glued to her ear and pen in hand, writing something quickly. He wanted to say the news to her, but she just waved her hand at him to make him go away. He rolled his eyes, shutting the doors loudly, probably making the woman curse under her nose.

"Erwin!" He screamed before opening the doors, pushing his head between the open doors. The whole class looked at him, with the teacher facing the blackboard. "Sorry," He said quietly and Erwin approached the doors.

"What is it?" Just looking at his face, he predicted some good news. His pupils shook at Levi's bright face.

"I passed all the exams,"

"Oh," He closed the doors and there was a lack of smile on his face but his blue eyes shone brighter than the sun in Summer's day. "I'm so proud of you," He said, so softly, Levi felt even more proud of himself now.

"Thank you," He bit both of his lips and couldn't help but to fall in his shoulders. Having him to share this good news, it was all he wanted now.

He sank in his shoulders, feeling like it's really his place on earth to stay in forever. The hand brushed his back for the last time and he moved back, half whispering. "I need to go back to the lesson, okay? We will talk later?"

"Yes, sure,"  
  
  


They met in the kitchen for the small talk, Erwin getting hungry and Levi just watching the whole steak, made specially for the teacher, landing in between his lips.

"You can finally have a rest," He said on the walk to Levi's room. Kissing his cheek for goodnight, ready to let the boy have a deserved long sleep.

"I was..," Erwin stopped, seeing Levi's slim fingers going for the buttons of his shirt. Slowly opening them, one by one. "About to leave," He finished with a loud gulp of too much saliva on his tongue.

Levi's brow arched upwards as the last button was open showing off his flat stomach and outline of muscles. "A pity you are leaving," He said taking some steps away from him. Making the blonde go deeper inside the room. The last letter left his mouth and Erwin was already there, pulling the shirt down and holding his hair to bring him for a hungry kiss.

"You can't do me like that," He whispered into his lips, fingers tracing his belt but they quickly came back to his skin. Touching everywhere, leaving small marks of his fingerprints, red marks where he squeezed too hard. "Not in here," He added, Levi's hands wrapping around his neck and kissing him more.

"Then where?" Levi asked softly, jumping and with Erwin's help his legs wrapped around him. He was really light and just with one hand, Erwin was able to hold him. "I can't kiss you around others, let me just do it in my own room,"

Erwin placed Levi softly on the bed. Going between his knees and kissing his cheek then the ear and sucked a small spot under it. "I want to take you to my house," He said to his ear, Levi's hands already pulling at the collar of his top. It went through his head and fall to the floor.

"Yeah?" Levi asked softly, so thin and vulnerable. His fingers massaging his shoulders, then the back of his neck. His body was always so warm.

"And have you there everyday, waking up next to you," He leaned over his face, staring at the twinkling grey eyes. "Kissing you everywhere," And with his words he kissed him, stealing his last breath.

"What are you talking about," Levi sounded amused, hand caressing his warm cheek then his hard chest. Feeling under fingers a short hair. "You want me to live with you?"

Erwin blinked a few times, climbing completely on top of Levi and unbuckling his own belt. "Yeah," The jeans slide of his thighs then from ankles and he pulled Levi small feet, flipping him on his stomach. "I want you to live with me," He whispered to his ear, ripping the bottom clothing from him and pressing his erection to his jiggly ass.

"What you think about that, huh?" Erwin gasped to his ear, the cock sinking inside Levi's hole.

"Ah," Levi shut down his eyes, the cock going really deep inside him. "I-I want it too," He moaned out, his cock rubbing against the sheets.

"Yeah? I could kiss you there whenever you want to," His fingers grabbed his hips, bringing Levi even closer. "I could fuck you all the time," He gasped, his blonde hair falling in front of his face. Thrusting inside him without mercy.

"E-erwin," Levi cried out from the pleasure. His body melting into the sheets.

"What is it?" He moved back his hair, pushed Levi on his stomach and laid on top of him, hips grinding on his ass. "What is it, baby?" He whispered to his ear. Grabbing his jawline and bringing him to a hungry kiss.

"I want it," He said as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. "I want to live with you,"

Erwin smirked and just a few minutes later he ended on Levi's lower back with a hot groan.

"So you were serious?" Levi asked some time later, dressed, hands between his legs, watching Erwin putting on his jacket.

"Yeah, I thought about it for a while. You will finally have your own space and.. it won't count as the adoption,"

Levi smiled weakly. "Yeah, but as what you would call it then?"

"As a relationship,"


	9. New life

  
It wasn't like the beginning of a new chapter. It was rather like a new life for Levi. Waking up to the perfectly quiet house, if he really insisted, he could hear the soft chirping of birds outside his window. No screams, no one bursting into his room. The bed he now shared with Erwin was huge, wide and so long he would never find the edge to fall to the floor. It's like, no matter how he tried, he would still end up in Erwin's embrace.

Sometimes he would wake up alone, cause Erwin mostly works in the mornings, leaving the bed, wrapping sheets tightly around his partner so cold could never bother him. Even in the deepest of sleep, Levi felt every morning a kiss pressed to his forehead.

It took him a few weeks to get used to this new life. How he can take a shower or long bath at any time, not having to wait in the line or worry that he is taking too much time. He uses Erwin's favourite shampoo, his towel and sometimes his oversized t-shirts. Wipes the dust from his anti-wrinkle cream, he's too young to use.

Alone he would still stay quietly in the room, sometimes wandering around the small flat, his own mind not convinced that is not the same room he used to live for fifteen years. With Erwin's absence, it's quiet and really empty but he feels like it's what he finally needed. Making himself a cup of half coffee and half milk, drinking it with the blanket smelling like Erwin all over his shoulders.

And he's really happy when he comes back. Waiting for him almost in the doors, like a dog for its owner, shyly glueing to his chest even before he gets the chance to take off his heavy coat. His shoulders are tensed, tired after hours of working and giving his best for others.

"You will get wet, baby," He said kissing the black hair, smile hearable in his warm voice. But at the same time, he held him tighter, hands wrapping around his small body, not wanting to let go for a while. Erwin likes the thought of coming back to not an empty house. Drinking coffee at eight in the morning with class beginning to full with pupils, his corners of lips lift up thinking that there's someone waiting for him.

It's so much different here. Everything feels so intimate, not only things like bathing or sleeping together, but even the mornings are intense. Levi was used to living with different people for his whole life, to share many things but never like this. Sharing the same cup, drinking from the same spot where Erwin's lips were, making his whole body shake. Liking the thought Erwin took just a sip and left the rest for Levi.

It was like Levi had to open up one more time in here. Showing his all vulnerable sides. His every emotions, tired face after a whole night of learning to a college. The silence when a huge headache hit him and held for the whole day. The sudden sadness or happiness that he just couldn't name but Erwin had to understand cause Levi not always was good with words.

Every day he learned closeness, love and touch from a man that made it all so simple. That made the same coffee in every morning taste better and better, every kiss tastes deeper and sweeter. Making every goodbye so hard and the wait even longer.

Their living routine began to create, how every Saturday they would clean their messy bedroom and bathroom. How every Sunday they will spend in bed, in front of the television, having small talks about lives, future, past or anything that would come to the tongue.

Today wasn't different. Two glasses with wine were on the table, with a movie quietly playing in the background, Levi was busy with Erwin. His short legs straightened, hands wrapped around the blonde's neck. "I feel really good here," He would remind him from time to time. Knowing Erwin's worries too. If the moving thing wasn't too quick. Then he would pull away, from a sweaty kissing session, reaching for the red wine and taking a long sip, that warmed his throat.

Erwin watched him like a painting in the museum, expect he could touch the masterwork. "I know it's not the biggest place you could wish for," He began, reaching a hand to black hair, moving them behind Levi's ear but they would always come back to in front of his face. "In the future," He smiled, corners of his lips curling like a cat. "We could have something bigger,"

Levi shook his head quickly. Climbing again on top of him, clumsily but got a comfortable position. "No. It's perfect,"

The blonde hummed, his hand massaging the thigh resting on his ones. "I'm glad. If there's anything you would like to change, please tell me. I will try my best,"

He massaged the legs some more and somehow, no one knew how, Levi ended up on his stomach and butt high in the air.

The jeans were hanging till his knees and blanket squeezed tightly between his fist. His forehead sweaty from the sudden sensation, maybe it was the wine that made him hot and dizzy.

Living together can not do without everyday sex. Especially with Levi's eagerness, how a simple touch could make him fever hot. How a glance at Erwin's bare back made his fingers curl just to sink his nails into it and drag till the lower back.

Erwin began with kisses on his milky thighs, always loving their softness. He left a lot of wet marks on the inside of them, slowly turning into small bites. The teeth mark was left on his right cheek, going up for small kisses down his spine just to spread the cheeks second later.

Levi's hips twitch forward, making his cock bob obscenely in the air, his toes curling already, feeling Erwin's heavy breath around his private areas. He thanked quickly for the pillow, his head sinking into it like after a day of twelve hours work. Ready to relax and let his partner do what he wishes for.

Erwin's tongue finally, miraculously reached his hole, touching it softly like a feather on the skin, still making Levi cried out.

"Mhm," Erwin sighed deeply from the picture in front of him. He could have Levi like this forever, his body so easily given to him, to do whatever he wants to. So exposed and not aware of his beauties. He licked his own lips, going for the centre again. Licking from the hole till his balls, going back with the same pressure, the tongue slowly sinking in the loosened hole just from the morning sex.

Levi had a problem with keeping his ass in the air. His knees got so weak when Erwin's tongue starts to flick at his entrance, he had to hold Levi's hips to keep him from falling to the bed.

"Is this good?" Erwin muttered between licks, fingers gripping at Levi's soft hips. Levi just nodded, whining helplessly. His forehead pressed to the pillow and back curving up to Erwin's face as his tongue starts steadily fucking into him, his sharp jawline moving up and down as he laps hungrily at Levi's ass.

Erwin stops, with his jawline aching. Taking his time to pull back at simply staring at Levi's rounded butt. There was still a mark on the pinkish cheek, so he kissed it quickly, the thighs shaking so Erwin gave them a small pat.

"Laid down," He followed his voice quietly. Finally falling to his stomach and the jeans leaving his skinny legs. He spread the cheeks again, licking the hole, deeper than before making Levi gasp, forgetting how to swallow his own saliva properly.

The hole was twitching so much Erwin couldn't resist it anymore. It was begging for more than just a tongue. His t-shirt falling somewhere on the floor, same with his lower clothing.

"Fuck," He leaned over Levi's ear, the blonde hair tickling his sensitive neck, feeling the thick cock resting against his thigh. "You are so- I will never get enough of you," He kissed softly his warm shoulder, down his spine, directing his erection to the wet hole.

"Mghh," Levi whined softly, turning head around and resting his cheek on the forearm. With the corner of his eye he could see Erwin's forearm, veins so thick they could burst out at any moments. The thick cock sank inside him, filling him deeply, making the eyes shut, no matter how hard he tried to watch that scene.

Levi loved nothing more than having Erwin on top of him, the weight crushing him, pinning him down to the bed, unable to move. He loved his low groans, he sounded so damn sexy. Knowing the strong, always calm and sedate man is now on the verge of keeping his voice steady. No matter how much he tries to control himself, for Levi not to get hurt, Levi would always find a way to make Erwin go off.

"Are you close?" He said with hands pressed into the bed, straight in his elbows. Back arched and the fingers pressed into his hips were so strong, the marks will stay for a couple of weeks, making Levi look at them and think about how good Erwin fucks him every day.

"Yes," He gasped out, the pace of his hips not getting any slower. He leaned lower, his quick and shallow breath now wrapping around Levi's neck. "What about you? You like that?"

Levi licked his lips, one corner curling in a smirk. "Not yet," He tried to keep his voice steady. "I feel like you could go deeper,"

Erwin suddenly stopped. Changing the position slowly, his knees now on the sofa and Levi's hips brought to his just with one move. He went balls deep inside him, Levi's round ass touching now his lower belly."Is that deep enough?" He asked with a hoarse voice, keeping Levi's whole body in the same place, not letting him even shift.

"Mhhm," He whined through his teeth. He could see stars in front of him.

"Or maybe this?" He asked vulgarly, changing the angle and hitting his prostate in the best fucking way, making Levi's ankles cross from the pleasurement. Erwin reached for them quickly and spread his legs again."You like it that deep?"

"Oh, yes," Levi gasped, feeling his whole body burning and stomach making flips. "Just like that, Erwin,"

"Say it again," He demanded, pounding into him heartlessly.

Levi arched to look at his face, mouth open widely with glassy eyes he moaned out. "Fuck me like that, Erwin,"

Erwin's cock twitched inside just by looking at his gorgeous face. "Fuck," He moaned, grabbing his cheeks, squeezing them lightly with his hand and kissing the pink, glossy lips. " _I love you so much_ ,"

Later in an alone bath, when Erwin passed in the bed too tired, Levi thought people say a lot of things during sex. Sometimes he catches himself saying things so dirty his ears would turn red now.

But it wasn't just then. Two days later, in the morning, with half-eaten toast in his hand and scarf already around the neck, Erwin said "I love you," After quick smooch and he just ran away to the car, leaving Levi cold in his pyjama and speechless.

Levi waited for a good occasion to talk about it, and it came, a while later, when Erwin took Levi to his family, to a different country. Levi met his parents, mother and father and even his grandmother when they were having a small walk around the city. His mother was really warm with words, her cooking was so delicious, he even noted some of Erwin's favourite dishes he could do later in their own kitchen.

Erwin's father was still having issues with health. He was really sick, so they stayed longer. Visiting him every morning and evening in the hospital, after a few days Levi already felt like a part of the Smith's family, especially when coming back in three, Erwin's mother felt so weak, seeing her husband in that bad state, she didn't let go of Levi's hand for the whole walk.

"Sorry it took so long," Erwin whispered, closing the doors of their temporary bedroom. Levi was sitting in a leather chair on the balcony. Even late in the evening, it was so warm for him only to be in shorts and a short-sleeved t-shirt. He looked like a definition of a warm summer night.

"It's fine," Levi reached a hand for them to hold for a short while. Erwin's thumb caressing his knuckles then bringing the small hand to his lips kissing it twice. Then he approached the balcony, resting his hands on the metal railing and staring at the quiet city.

Levi's whole chest was warm. The few days made him adore Erwin even more, his wholesome selfhood and excellent bond with family. "How's your mother feeling?" He said approaching him from the back and sinking in his body. His blouse smelled of cologne and something Levi always defined as masculinity.

"She's okay," Erwin said staring up at the starry sky. Then finally turning around to hold Levi properly in his arms. "She finally fell asleep, that's good," His hand crawled up his spine. Rubbing it in circles blankly.

"It's really lovely here," Levi said with cheek stuck to his chest.

"I know, sometimes I think about living here again," He said, squeezing Levi's small shoulder and smiling at that. Then from his grey eyes, he looked at the dark blue sky and felt really good and peaceful.

"Maybe we should.."

"Move in here?" Erwin didn't let him finish. Levi nodded quickly with his head. Watching his soft features, something was on his mind. "What about your college? About my job?"

He didn't think that far. A sudden thought of them living happily in this beautiful, small city was born in Levi's head, it could be spontaneous, move just in one day, taking only the important stuff. But things actually didn't work like this so he just shrugged his shoulders, the thought quickly leaving his head.

They loved the sky and weather so much it was the middle of the night and Erwin was still with Levi on the balcony. Holding him from behind, breathing to his ear.

"I miss them," Levi said, inhaling his strong smell, making his stomach grow thousands of butterflies. He looked up, seeing only the chin, leaving a small smooch there.

"You were really attached to them, weren't you?" He asked in a low voice, pressing small kisses on his cheek or neck with loud sound until Levi smiled helplessly.

"Yes, I was," He fixed his hair, snuggling the whole body into Erwin's chest so he will stop with the annoying kisses. He couldn't focus because of them. "I promised Isabel to still have time for her, after I leave,"

"What about Kate? Did you hear anything from her?"

Levi shook his head, that fact made his chest hurt in not the most pleasing way.

"Nothing, but that's fine. Maybe her life is so full of new people that she doesn't have time.. to think about her old friends," Finishing it now, he realised how bad it sounded. And if he tried to defend her in any way it would still hurt.

"It's better not to promise things you don't know if you could fulfil them," The big hand rubbed Levi's stomach. "I think everyone would be glad if from time to time you will visit them,"

"I should finally do that, there just wasn't any occasion,"

"It's fine, you have a lot on your mind too. You should put yourself first, always," Erwin watched curiously how Levi turned around to face him.

He could see softness in the blue eyes, feel careness in his touch and love as he spoke up. "Earlier," Levi began somehow shyly. Like confessing for the first time to a crush. "You said that.. you love me,"

The corner of Erwin's lips lifted immediately, like he didn't know what to expect, and he was relieved. "I do," He nodded, hands now resting behind Levi's head. A small tension was forming between their bodies. "You want me to say that again?"

Levi sighed, his cheeks getting warm and it was harder to breathe. "Do you really feel like it?"

The blonde always had the patience for Levi trying to figure out different types of emotions Erwin was giving him. So he just nodded, calmly. "Yes. I love you, Levi," He expected another question to be why, so he just continued. "I love everything about you," He kept his hands away from Levi, there was also a space between their bodies, but his eyes never left him. "I love having you every day next to me, love your moods and watch you study. I love your eyes, your lips and your sensitive skin," He sighed, leaning closer, their noses almost brushing. "You are the most important for me,"

Levi didn't know how to answer. Telling that nobody ever felt about him like that was something Erwin already know. He was well aware of being Levi's first love, his first all.

"No one ever loved me as you did," He still said that out loud. Saying it loudly makes him realise even more how much he's grateful. "I do too," He swallowed his thick saliva. "I love you too,"

"I know," Erwin smiled. Knowing Levi is in the verge of breaking down so he closed him in his arms. "I know it very well,"

_Some years later._

"Yes, yes. He's so smart, sometimes our best teachers are surprised of how much he knows his age," Levi walked in the long corridor. Two people following him. The smell of boiling soup was in the air.

He knocked softly to the glass doors, speaking voices stopped right away. "I'm sorry Mr Smith for interrupting your class," He smiled warmly then turned to the class of kids. "Tommy, could you come with me? Someone wants to meet you,"

The boy quietly left his desk, running into Levi's hands, hiding behind his body, shyly in front of two strangers.

Levi smiled. Hand falling to boys small back, rubbing it. "He's really shy meeting new people,"

"Hello Tommy," The older woman said with a warm voice. Her lips were curled naturally in a smile. "I heard you love dogs, you wanna meet our puppy?"

He finally looked from behind Levi and shyly nodded his small head.

"Good, let's go to the garden then,"

"We will stay in touch, thank you," Levi closed the doors of his office and just two minutes later there was an interrupter. A really tall and handsome one.

"How it went?" He asked warmly, loosening tie around his neck and resting his butt on the table. 

"We signed the adoption papers. They really loved him,"

"I knew it," Erwin said, hand reaching for Levi's rosy cheek, pressing his thumb into the warm skin. "As expected by my precious boy,"

"Three adoptions in two weeks. It's really good for us," Levi sat at Erwin's thigh, hands wrapping around his waist.

"It's all thanks to you. You work so hard for these kids," He couldn't help but to end his words with a kiss on Levi's lips. "I'm proud of you," Another kiss and another, Erwin tried to use his tongue but Levi moved his head aside with lower belly aroused.

"Don't you have lessons to do?"

The blonde shook his head with a devilish smirk. "I'm done for today, you can't get rid of me,"

"What a pity," Levi rolled his eyes, leaning closer and giving his partner a long kiss he will remember for a while. "Go for your jacket, we are taking your mother today for the dinner,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooh! It was a really short ride. ONCE again I'm sorry for my English, it's not my native language and there are probably a lot of mistakes that hurt your eyes but I'm trying my best to learn more and more. I hope you enjoyed this eruri fanfiction as much as I did (even though I have a big feeling like i could do a much better). probably really soon I will come back with another story so hope to see some of you there :) thank you for are the love, I will keep on writing eruri soft cringe (or the ones where erwin is a murdered) stories till I'm dead bye
> 
> ps they moved to erwins home town and opened their own orphanage <3


End file.
